discordia entre hermanos
by jennbaskerville
Summary: los padres de alice hicieron un trato con los nightray, ahora ella deberá irse a vivir con los tres hijos menores de esa familia, los padres de los hermanos querían una chica que cuidara de sus hijos, pero.. alice ya no es esa niña dulce y protectora que ellos querían, ya no son niños y sin saberlo alice les arrebatara el corazón a los chicos creando un verdadero infierno!
1. Chapter 1

bueno holi no soy buena en esto soy nueva de hecho, espero les guste este fic de pandora hearts muy a mi estilo, jajaja

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

capitulo 1

* * *

Era una fría mañana de otoño, estaba lo suficientemente soñolienta como para darme cuenta de la hora, mis parpados se sentían demasiado pesados como para abrirse, anoche había sido una de las noches más tormentosas de mi vida, me había peleado con mi única amiga y pase toda la noche confrontando a todo el que se me acercaba, además me sentía sola y ya no tenia con quien hablar vaya maravilla, que noche más horrible.

-Alice, hija levántate ya- oh mi padre, pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-ya voy- me levante lo más rápido que pude-padre ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte

-quería verte, ¿acaso no puedo?-por supuesto como si me fuera a creer eso

-vale dame 5 minutos y me arreglo- bah y yo que no me quería levantar

\- de acuerdo, te espero abajo, tu madre tiene el desayuno listo- vaya lacie debe estar de buen humor como para prepararle el desayuno a su decepcionante hija.

5 minutos después…

Vaya, y como siempre esto es lo mejor que puedo lograr, lacie volverá a regañarme, pero no encuentro mas que ponerme sin embargo pienso que llevo puesto unas de mis mejores ropas, mi camiseta de "my chemical romance", unos jeans negros rasgados y unas converse negras, ahora solo falta mi extensa cabellera castaña que he teñido con algunas mechas de color morado, la verdad es que nunca presto demasiada atención a mi cabello así que tomo una liga y lo acto, un poco de lápiz negro en los ojos y estoy lista como dije a mi padre en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba bajando la escalera para ir a su encuentro.

-hola papá-dije lo más animada que pude

-hola mi ali…-alguien lo interrumpió

-¡Alice! ¿Qué de demonios llevas puesto jovencita?-ay no, lo sabía a lacie no le gusto demasiado mi apariencia, aquí vamos otra vez.

-es lo de siempre-dije restándole importancia y sentándome a lado de mi padre.

-si! Lo de siempre ¡pareces una desadaptada! Levi ¡dile algo!-lacie se dirigió hacia mi padre.

-yo no le veo el problema, para mi está bien así- dijo restándole importancia al berrinche de mi madre, ella por su parte lo fulmino con la mirada.

-oigan-rompí el silencio al fin- porque papá está aquí ¿Qué pasa?-sabia que después de haberse separado de mi madre, levi solo venia si algo grave le ocurría a mi o a mi hermana abyss.

-que dices alice, levi solo vino a…saludar-¡si claro!

-mamá ya tengo 17, han pasado 7 años desde que se separaron, ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber que papá solo viene si hay problemas-dije con un poco de ira en la voz.

-vaya alice, ¿tan mal padre me crees?-¡por supuesto! Ni siquiera vienes en navidad.

-bueno alice lo cierto es…-comenzó lacie-que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-está muy seria, da miedo incluso.

-¿de qué?- pregunte con curiosidad y un poco de nervios, aunque no sé porque.

-Alice-dijo levi- cuando eras niñas tu y tu hermana eran muy amigas de los niños nightray-nigh…¿Quiénes?

-supongo que no los recuerdas- dijo lacie-pero eras muy feliz jugando con Gilbert-¿Quién? Ummm me suena-y con el pequeño Elliot-¿Elliot? Qué lindo nombre pero ¿Quién es?

-en fin, no importa si los recuerdas o no- exclamo levi- el asunto es que ahora ya eres mayor, el trato con los nightray debe cumplirse, ¡tu debes irte a vivir con ellos!-¡¿Qué dijo?!

-¡¿Qué?! Como que tengo que vivir con ellos, ellos quienes, la familia nightray o que, además de que trato estás hablando- estaba muy confundida.

\- alice hija tranquilízate-dijo lacie-te lo explicaremos todo-fulmino a levi con la mirada- mira alice cuando abyss y tu jugaban con Gilbert y elliot, nosotros los baskerville no nos encontrábamos muy bien económicamente- escuche en silencio y con atención.

-por eso…-ahora levi hablo-pedimos ayuda a los nightray, ellos nos ayudaron a cambio de que una de nuestras hermosas hijas trabajara ´para sus hijos cuando estos vivieran solos.

-¿Qué? Y por que yo, acaso abyss no puede, ellos dijeron hermosa, ¡esa no soy yo!-grite aterrada, no me iba ir a vivir con quien sabe que muchachos, ¡eso jamas!

-alice, mira tu hermana esta muy enferma ten consideración-dijo lacie, casi como suplicando.

-ademas-dijo levi-ellos dijieron que querían que fuera la gemela con el cabellos castaño, por que eso era lo único que Gilbert y elliot recordaban de ti.

-pero…-estaba muy molesta como para hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-nada de "peros"- dijo levi molesto- te vas mañana mismoa vivir con Gilbert, elliot y vincent nightray.

-¿vincent?-¿Qué? ¿otro?

-si, vincent es el hermano de Gilbert, hace poco se fue a vivir con ellos-levi ¿Cómo puedes mandar a tu hija a vivir con tres hombres?

-¿no tengo opción?-dije con un hilo de voz, no era justo, estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡NO!- contestaron al unísono levi y lacie

¿Qué voy hacer? No quiero vivir con personas extrañas y menos trabajar para ellos, ¡necesito un plan!

* * *

QUEJAS, RECLAMOS, SUGERENCIAS,ENTRE OTROS ASUNTOS SON BIENVENIDOS

DEJEN REVIEWSS :3


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS LOTTUS, POR SU REVIEW, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, SOY ALGO LENTA PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE ESPERO Y ME TENGAN PACIENCIA ESTE CAP ES LARGO ASI QUE DISFRUTEN!

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 2

* * *

Lejos de allí en la casa nightray…

-¡Gilbert!, me rehusó a convivir con una mujer extraña-gritaba un joven de ojos azul cristalino y extraño cabello color rubio oscuro.

-yo no puedo hacer nada, fue una decisión de nuestros padres- decía a manera de disculpa un hombre alto con ojos dorados y cabellera negra.

-mi nii-san tiene razón, elliot, madre y padre solo nos permitieron vivir solos, si había alguien que nos ayudara con los oficios- explicaba un joven de larga cabellera dorada y ojos de distinto color.

-pero vincent, ¿acaso no podíamos contractar una maid? O simplemente repartirnos las tareas, es decir ¿Por qué tiene que vivir una desconocida con nosotros?- decía el oji azul un poco mas calmado.

-al parecer elliot, ella no es una desconocida, la familia de esa chica y la nuestra se conocen desde hace mucho y cuando ellos estaban mal nuestros padres les prestaron su ayuda a cambio de un trato-dijo el oji dorado.

-sí, un trato que nos imponen a nosotros, divina la surte que tenemos- dijo el resignado muchacho de ojos azules, con una expresión bastante seria.

-ya elliot esperemos a conocer a esa chica y luego vemos que hacer con ella-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa que hizo pensar lo peor a los otros jóvenes, quienes lo miraban con desaprobación.

Más tarde en la casa baskerville…

Alice se había encerrado en su habitación para pensar en cómo salir de ese embrollo en el que sus lindos padres la habían metido.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Por qué yo?, sé que abyss está enferma pero aun así ¡no es justo!-grito como si con eso todo se solucionaría, ¡pero que tonta soy!, no conozco a esa personas ni loca viviré con los nightray….umm ¿nightray? Ahora que lo pienso ese apellido lo he escuchado varias veces antes de esto,pero…¿Dónde? Mmm estoy demasiado cansada como para recordarlo después de esta noticia me fui al instituto y ahora estoy muerta, mejor me iré a dormir de una vez, después de todo mañana conocere a los tales nightray, esto no podía ser peor, oh esperen, si puede ser peor, por estar con todo esto no me disculpe con Sharon, ella debe estar furiosa, debo llamarla después de todo la necesito ella es mi única amiga.

-hola ¿sharon?- llame a su móvil.

-vaya, alguien recordó que existo- lo sabía está molesta.

-escucha Sharon, se que estas enojada con migo y que debí disculparme hoy, pero es que esta mañana mis padres me dieron la peor noticia de mi vida- dije al borde de las lágrimas, no podía creer que mis padres pudieran hacerme algo asi, es decir sé que lacie no es la misma con migo desde que se separó de levi, pero aun asi, siendo mi madre, no puedo creer que permita eso.

-y ahora que pasa alice, ¿que fue lo que te dijeron como para ponerte así?- Sharon seguía molesta, pero aun asi estaba preocupada por mi, esa es mi amiga.

-mis padres me enviaran a vivir con tres chicos que no conozco- oí a Sharon gritar.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero en qué diablos están pensado tus padres- Sharon suele ser muy refinada pero sin duda ella entiende como me siento por eso se puso asi, sabes Sharon yo también quisiera saberlo.

-¿por qué te van a hacer eso dime?, no será un intento de tu madre porque consigas novio o algo así, porque si es eso dile que de ello me encargo yo!- gracias Sharon pero por última vez no necesito un novio, además ojala fuera solo eso.

-mis padres ¡me vendieron!- sé que no fue así, pero ¡eso es lo que parece!

-¡¿Qué?!- Sharon empieza a estar alterada mejor me explico bien.

Después de un largo rato termine de explicarle a Sharon lo que mis padres me había dicho esta mañana, sin embargo ella sigue pensando que me vendieron.

-voy a sacarte de esto, lo juro o dejo de llamarme Sharon rainsworth, ¡ninguna amiga mía va a vivir con quien sabe que cerdos!- ¡esa es mi amiga! Sharon eres la mejor.

-¡gracias! Pero ¿Qué vamos hacer?- ella tenía un plan ¿verdad?

-bueno para empezar ¿cuándo te iras?- debi haber empezado por eso ¡que tonta!

-mañana- dije con hilo de voz.

-¡¿Qué?! Por qué no lo dijiste antes que vamos hacer en menos de 12 horas- ella tenía razón escapar a esas horas y sin dinero sería imposible.

-es por eso que estoy desesperada Sharon ¿Qué hare?, digo puedo soportar un dia o dos como máximo pero no puedo quedarme con ellos, eso jamás- nunca he estado con alguien diferente de Sharon o mi familia por mucho tiempo, es decir no tengo muchos amigos, Sharon es la única, los demás son conocidos y son pésima con los chicos ni siquiera les hablo, ¿cómo voy a estar con tres hombres a los cuales ni siquiera he visto?

-vale, déjame pensar un momento- espere como me dijo.

-alice espera ¿Dónde viven? No te iras a ir de la cuidad o ¿si?- ¿Qué? O no, olvide preguntarle eso a mi padre, ¿a dónde me llevaran?

-espera Sharon, le marcare a mi padre- colge y marque su numero

-hola, papá, tengo que preguntarte algo- espero que no me lleven lejos.

-si claro, dime- dijo levi un poco sorprendido.

-¿en donde se supone que viviré?- tengo miedo de oir la respuesta.

-viven aquí, en esta ciudad, de hecho si no me equivoco es un departamento bastante lujoso en el centro de la cuidad, cerca a tu instituto creo- vaya deen ser muy ricos entonces.

-de acuerdo, emm gracias- que alivio siento me quedare en la cuidad por lo menos.

-alice- levi hablo- pasare por ti a las 8:00 quiero que estes lista, te quiero, adiós- si me quisieras ¡no me harias esto!

Tome el teléfono y le marque de nuevo a Sharon.

-sharon, no me ire de la ciudad, mi padre dijo que es en apartamento del centro- ella suspiro.

-bueno almenos no es lejos, mira esto es lo que haremos, que te vayas mañana, es inevitable asi que déjate llevar, conocelos y analízalos, ese primer dia el domingo nos reuniremos y según lo que observes, los atacaremos- ¿Qué?

-¿atacarlos?- estoy confundida

\- si, vamos hacer de su vida un infierno, mejor dicho tu haras de su vida un infierno, los molestaras y los no los obedecerás asi ellos se cansaran de ti y te echaran- creo que puede funcionar, pero ¿podré hacer eso en un dia?

-vamos alice, tu puedes ser muy odiosa, de hecho eres odiosa casi todo el tiempo, solo debes llevarlo a otro nivel- Sharon a veces eres demasiado sincera.

\- no soy odiosa, pero si, puedo ser de lo peor si me lo propongo asi que ¡comencemos!- espero que no esperen mucho de mi nightray,s por que se van a llevar una ¡sorpresa!

* * *

QUEJAS, RECLAMOS, SUGERENCIAS,ENTRE OTROS ASUNTOS SON BIENVENIDOS

DEJEN REVIEWSS :3


	3. Chapter 3

HOLI DE NUEVO, AQUI TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO CAP, ESPERO LES GUSTE!

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

* * *

AHORA SI A LEER!

a la mañana siguiente en la casa nightray…

-¡Gilbert!, despierta, dijiste que no me preocupara, que tu cocinarías y aun así sigues dormido-gritaba desde la puerta del cuarto un chico de ojos azules

-mmm, vale, perdona elliot, ayer fue un largo dia en la universidad- un chico de ojos dorados apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

-está bien-suspiro-me preparare algo, mejor sigue durmiendo- dicho esto el oji azul salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando a su hermano muy sorprendido, pues él nunca era tan amable.

*no puedo creer que este tan perturbado, por la llegada de esa mujer*-pensaba el oji azul mientras buscaba algo con que alimentarse, volvió a su habitación con un emparedado y un refresco, se tiro de inmediato en el sillón y prendió su stereo con un volumen moderado, al instante la habitación se lleno con el sonido de "don´t cry"(guns n´roses) se relajo y comenzó a alistarse ya que si bien no tenia que ir al instituto hoy, si debía ir a clases de musica en la universidad a la que asistían sus hermanos.

A las 8:00 am en la casa baskerville…

Alice estaba casi lista para enfrentar a los hermanos nightray

Afín termine de empacar, no me moleste en peinarme o arreglarme solo tome lo primero que encontré, unos jeans negros, una camisa de "Metallica" y unas botas viejas con taches, estaba lista y con eso me decidí a bajar pues mis padres ya me esperaban.

\- estoy lista- dije de mala gana y fulminándolos con la mirada.

-lo sentimos Alice- dijo lacie- pero espero que entiendas- eso jamás, no los perdonare.

-alice, mira no es tan malo ellos…-empezó levi, pero no escuche nada más tome mi reproductor y empecé a escuchar " misery business"(paramore) y Salí de allí, me dirigí al auto de mi padre y me encerré en el.

De camino al departamento papa intento hablarme pero yo tenia el reproductor a todo volumen, escuchando "linkin park", para intentar calmarme un poco, tenia la mirada perdida en el cristal del auto, admirando la cuidad, de repente el auto se detuvo frente un gran y lujoso edificio, papa salio del auto y me pido que hiciera lo mismo, el momento había llegado.

-es aquí-dijo levi-esperemos a que llegue el ancensor.

-papá- queria llorar pero no hice- esto jamas, me entiendes, jamas te lo voy a perdonar- dije con un nudo en la gargant, el asensor abrió sus puertas een el séptimo piso, dejando ver un gran departamento.

-alice, lo siento, pero soy un hombre de palabra- levi me jalo fuera del asensor y entro en el departamento fue allí donde los vi, uno era muy alto con los ojos dorados y cabellera negra, el otro era mas bajo y con unos ojos muy raros uno era rojo y el otro dorado, ambos me miraron sorprendidos, me imagino yo que eera por mi ropa.

-hola, chicos, vaya que han crecido- dijo levi

-hola SR. Baskerville- repondio el mas alto

-buenos días- dijo el de ojos raros, con una gran sonrisa

-ella-empezo el alto- ella debe ser alice ¿no?- ambos me seguían mirando como si fuera un bicho raro.

-si, ella es mi hija alice- dijo levi y me miro- alice saluda, por favor

\- hola- dije en voz baja

-hola soy gilbert y el es mi hermano vincent-dijo el alto sin dejar de mirarme, esto empieza a hartarme.

-yo soy alice- salud, pero seguían mirándome de esa manera- disculpen, ¿se les perdió algo?- ambos abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa

-alice- dijo levi-no seas grosera

-no lo soy, ellos son los que me miran raro- ellos desviaron la mirada

-lo sentimos señorita-dijo el rubio-pero es que tiene un aspecto bastante peculiar

-y es ¿Qué?-pregunte

-bueno es que asi no parece una mucama-fijo el oji dorado, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamo?

-perdona, ¿Cómo me dijiste?- estaba furiosa

-mucama- contexto el con superioridad

\- ya veraz, ¡cabeza de algas!-me lance sobre el pero mi padre me detuvo

-alice, ya sabes las cosas- no lo puedo creer, papa-diculpate

-lo..lo…siento-no podía hablar de la ira que tenia.

\- no importa-dijo el rubio- ya te acostumbraras- sonrio

-bueno, antes que nada permítame excusarme por la falta de elliot pero el esta en clases-dijo el oji dorado

-no se preocupen, por favor cuiden a mi alice-dijo levi

-ella estará bien con nosotros, señor- dijo sonriente el oji dorado, papa me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de mi.

Cuando me quede sola con ellos me puse nerviosa, pero ellos no dejaron de mirarme asi que enfurecí.

-¡ya basta! Podrían dejar de mirarme, ya se que soy muy rara pero no es para tanto-les grite y ellos se miraron

-de acuerdo, sígame a su cuarto-dijo gilbert

Los segui hasta una habitación amplia y muy ordenada decorada en negro y blanco.

-mmm, organízate, como desees, es tu habitación ahora-dijo gilbert invitándome a pasar.

-elliot llegara a eso de las 3, nosotros ya nos vamos a la universidad, asi que por hoy solo instálate y si elliot lo pide prepárale la cena a él, nosotros comeremos fuera.- lo mire mal.

-esta bien- dije sin ganas

-se me olvidaba-comenzo- el cuarto de elliot es el que esta a tu izquierda, el de vincent a tu derecha, el mio queda al lado de la cocina hacia la derecha, hay un baño en cada cuarto y uno al final del pasillo, al lado de la sala están la biblioteca y el estudio, ¿entiendes?

-si- dije sin mirarlo

-vale, ahora en esta cas hay unas sencillas reglas que todos cumplimos sin excepción- dijo en un tono muy serio- primero: vincent y yo estudiamos en la biblioteca o el estudio asi que no se deba hacer ruido; segundo: debes tocar antes de entrar a cualquier habitación y tercera: nadie entra al cuarto de elliot sin que el lo autorice, asi que no puedes entar ni siquiera para limpiarlo si el no esta.

\- ¿Por qué?- no se por que pero me causo curiosidad

-por que a el no le gusta-dijo gilbert muy serio

-vale- lo mire con desprecio

-de acuerdo, no siendo mas ya nos vamos- el se percató de mi mirada y se fue

-adios señorita- dijo el rubio y tan bien se fue.

apenas se fueron no perdí tiempo para empezar a investigar, empeze por el cuarto de gilert, era bastante simple pero muy elegante decorado con colores grises y negros, sombre su cama colgaba un cuadro con un cuervo pintado, eso me llamo la atención, pero segui hacia el de vincent, era rojo y negro, pero eso no era lo importante estaba lleno de muñecos destrozados en el piso, y las cortinas parecían cortadas con tijeras, sentí escalofríos y mejor Sali de allí, solo falta el de elliot, pero me dijeron que no entrara, pero como la idea es hacer que me echen voy hacer lo que Sharon me dijo no voy a obedecerlos y seguro que si rompo las reglas lo harán!

Iba a entrar al cuarto de elliot, cuando alguien me tomo del brazo.

¿Qué estas haciendo?...

* * *

QUEJAS, RECLAMOS, SUGERENCIAS,ENTRE OTROS ASUNTOS SON BIENVENIDOS

DEJEN REVIEWSS :3


	4. Chapter 4

hola perdonen la demora en verdad lo siento en fin disfruten luego subo mas!

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

Iba a entrar en la habitación de elliot cuando alguien me detuve.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-cuando me voltie, me tope con unos ojos azules, que me miraban con rabia.

-emmm…yo…bueno- intente explicarme, pero entonces me di cuenta de quien estaba delante de mi, era el príncipe del instituto, elliot nightray, claro de ahí me sonaba ese apellido.

-bueno¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto el.

\- yo soy, emmm…alice la …- no pude decirlo, ¡me rehusó!

-la mucama ¿verdad?- dijo el- espera, ¡yo te conozco! Eres de mi clase ¿no?

-etto..si-dije nerviosa

-vaya…alice ¿cierto?-dijo- la chica que viste como si fuera Halloween todo el año- dijo con un tono burlon

-ja-ja-ja, te divierte- dije en un tono sarcástico

-si, y mucho- dijo sonriendo

-me alegra que te divierta pinnceso-dije con el mismo sarcasmo y poco de ira

-pri…prin..¿princeso?-lo ofendí ¡bien!

-si princesa- dije triunfante

-¿Quién te crees?- me arrincono a la pared antes de que siquiera pudiera moverme tomo mi rostro y me obligo admirarlo a los ojos, que por cierto eran de un azul precioso.

-escúchame, como van las cosas según mis padres, tú me perteneces ahora así que me obedeces y me respetas ¿entiendes? Como te atreves a decirme de esa manera- me quede muda, no podía dejar de mirar sus azules ojos y menos dejar de escucharlo, con esas palabras la ira creció en mí.

-no tengo por qué respetarte, no te pertenezco- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo

Lo aleje y me fui a mi cuarto, al rato entro en el como si nada, ¿Qué paso con lo de tocar?

-¿que quieres?- pregunte quitándome un audífono

-la cena ¿Qué no es obvio?- contesto

-¿no sabes cocinar? Háztela tu -dije y devolví mi atención a la canción.

-si se cocinar para que sepas, pero mi hermano llamo y dijo que me hicieras la cena-dijo

-ni loca-dije y lo ignore después de eso

-*suspiro* mira no hagas nada, pero ¡deja de ser tan grosera con los demás!-dijo y pensé que se había ido cuando se acercó a mi oído para intentar escuchar la canción

-¿Qué escuchas?- pregunto curioso

-no te importa-conteste

-que inmadura-dijo

-"helena"-dije

-de "my chemical romance", buen tema- sonrió

-¿te gusta?- pregunte curiosa

-si, es una buena banda-dijo el

-no creí que la conocieras- me senté y lo mire- ¿qué más bandas conoces?

-las suaves-dijo- ya sabes, "Green day" ,"codplay", "guns n´roses", "metallica" en fin muchas- se sentó a mi lado

-Genial-dije con emoción- no pensé que te gustar esta música

-a mí, y a mi hermano Gilbert-dijo

-woh- Gilbert también- no parecen de ese tipo

-si me lo han dicho- dijo con pesar

Hablamos un rato más de bandas que en mi vida pensé que precisamente el chico más deseado de latowiged high conociera, incluso tomo mi guitarra y toco un poco yo estaba asombrada.

-no sabía que tocabas-dije

-es extraño, muchos lo saben, adoro la música, aunque mas que guitarra prefiero el piano-contesto.

-el piano me encanta-dije

-¿sabes tocar?-pregunto

-si, un poco, toco más que todo guitarra y a veces el bajo.-dije

-genial-sonrió y yo me puse roja.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?- cambie de tema-

-¿Qué?-dijo el sorprendido

-querias cenar ¿no?-dije y me levante

-*solto un suspiro* a ti quien te entiende pensé que no querias hacerme la cena, en fin haz cualquier cosa-dijo se levanto y luego sonrio.

-parece que seras una buena MU-CA-MA- lo dijo lento y luego salio, yo me puse furiosa, sin embargo estaba hambrienta asi que fui hacer la cena.

Al rato estábamos cenando, yo lo miraba mal por lo que había dicho y el parecía divertido.

-¿te divierte que te sirvan como a un bebe?- dije sarcásticamente

-¡como te atreves! Eres una…-iba hablar cuando su móvil sono

-hola, ALISON, si mañana estare ahí- empezó hablar con ella y luego se fue.

Al final termine una semana entera conviviendo con ellos, Al domingo me reuní con Sharon, para contarle como había estado mi primer semana y ultima esperaba allí, pasaron muchas cosas, por intentar romper las reglas, termine tocando guitarra con elliot cada tarde, eso no estaba mal, bueno no lo estaría si el no fuera el novio de ALISON GREY, la chica más popular de la clase y que se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible, pero fuera de eso la razón por la que deseaba irme ya, era vincent, era un pervertido, entre a su habitación por que oí ruidos, estaba sin camisa, trate de huir y si no fuera por GILBERT, él me hubiese violado allí, pero ahora que recuerdo tal vez mi problema sea realmente que me estoy acostumbrando a ellos y en especial el problema creo que es Gilbert, recuerdo lo que paso anoche

Flashback:

Estaba sola en mi cuarto cuando Gilbert entro:

-Alice, tienes un segundo- dijo

-emm si claro-conteste

-tengo algo que preguntarte sobre elliot-se sentó a mi lado

-¿qué pasa?- pregunte acercándome

-elliot…el… ¿está saliendo con alguien?- porque querrá saber eso

-si , Alison grey-dije- ¿no lo sabias?

-a pesar de cómo nos ves, elliot y yo ya no nos llevamos bien-dijo con pesar

-¿Cómo?-pregunte

-si, elliot se distancio de mí por ciertas razones de familia y pues ya no lo conozco-dijo con mucha tristeza

-eres su hermano y ¿no lo conoces? , pero que tonto eres-dije sin pensar

-si- rio- soy un tonto por eso el me odia, me alegra que haya encontrado alguien que lo amara.

-si claro-dije con sarcasmo, el me miro raro, no sabia si decirle que había visto a alison engañándolo o dejarlo asi , la verdad es que no me gusta meterme en eso asi que solo le dije - mira no creo que sea mor- explique- digo…no lo parece

\- y para ti que parece amor-pregunto mientras se tiraba en la cama, su camisa se alzó dejando ver su abdomen y su pantalón a la cintura no ayudo a que mi sonrojo bajara, no podía creer lo que diría pero gil se veía muy sexy, era amable y también sabia pelear con migo, el me miro curioso esperando su mi respuesta y esos ojos dorados me congelaron, se levantó y se acercó más, como vincent solía hacerlo, yo me quede quieta hasta que lo tuve tan cerca como para sentir su aliento, en ese momento reacione:

-¿Qué te pasa CABEZA DE ALGAS?-dije con la voz temblorosa

-vaya- dijo alejándose- TSK, pareces un conejo con rabia- se levanto y luego me miro sonriente- gracias a ti supongo que las peleas seguirán y no solo entre elliot y yo.

\- que … ¿Qué quieres decir?- no entendía, ¿por qué iban a pelear?

-jajajaja- rio muy fuerte y luego me miro- que linda eres coneja, déjalo asi

Salió de mi cuarto y yo me quede en show.

Fin de flashback

Sharon me miraba curiosa y yo solo seguía pensativa sin hablar de Gilbert y menos de elliot.

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes


	5. Chapter 5

holas! como andan espero que bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad no creí que gustara mi fic, pero bueno aqui vamos con el cap5( es corto no me maten) chan chan chan

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 5

* * *

Sharon me miraba curiosa y yo solo seguía pensativa sin hablar de Gilbert y menos de elliot.

-Alice, despierta ¿quieres?- dijo Sharon ya cansada de mirarme

-perdona Sharon, es que pasaron muchas cosas en la semana-dije aun con la mirada perdida

-pues empieza por describirlos, necesito saber cómo son- dijo ella impaciente

-bueno, el mayor se llama Gilbert- ese atrevido cabeza de algas- luego están vincent y por ultimo no me lo vas a creer- ni yo me lo creo- el menor es ELLIOT NIGHTRAY

-¡¿Qué?!- Sharon abrió los ojos y la boca tanto como pudo- el…el ¡¿PRINCIPE?!

-sí, el- dije sin mucha emoción

-oh por dios Alice que suerte tienes- ¿suerte?

-cualquiera amaría vivir con el-dijo con emoción

-pues yo no- dije con rabia

-pero ¿Qué te ha hecho?- pregunto, en realidad nada, a decir verdad me sorprendió sus gustos y su talento con la música.

\- nada, de hecho hasta nos llevamos bien, pero es muy orgulloso- dije con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar nuestras peleas con la guitarra.

\- vaya Alice, entonces el problema son los hermanos mayores ¿verdad?- Sharon parece leerme la mente

-si veras te contare como me he metido en todo esto- dije y comenzó a contarle a Sharon todo lo que había pasado, las reglas, la casa, elliot y sobre todo lo de vincent, sin embargo no fui capaz de decirle lo que GILBERT me había dicho.

\- ya veo, así que tiene reglas, y cuando las intentaste romper paso esto- dijo pensativa- vaya creí que sería fácil hacer que te odiaran pero si eso te paso por romper las reglas, entonces que haremos, es obvio que no los vas a aburrir tan fácil.

-ya se, ¿Qué hago?- Sharon piensa

-vale, por ahora aguántate, ya pensare en algo, te llamare en la noche y te lodire, tengo que salir- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¿break?- dije con picardía

\- sí, me invito a salir, ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo con ojos soñadores

-ya te dije que no me gusta ese payaso, además Sharon te vas a meter en problemas, él es mayor que tú, ¿qué va decir tu abuela?- break era mayor que Sharon por casi 7 años

-no me importa, el me gusta y es claro que yo también le gusto- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-vale, como quieras, después no digas que no te lo advertí- me levante y nos despedimos.

Más tarde en la casa nightray…

Había acabado de entrar, cuando escuche unos gritos y golpes que venían de la biblioteca, me apresure a llegar allí y lo que vi me dejo helada.

-¡deja de meterte en mi vida!- grito elliot

\- no me estoy metiendo, eres un niño malcriado- dijo Gilbert

Ambos se abalanzaron asía el otro para golpearse, pero vincent se metió y alejo a Gilbert y yo me abalance asía elliot y logramos separarlos.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!- grite aun aferrada a elliot para que no fuera a pegarle a Gilbert.

-eso no te importa- bufo elliot tratando de soltarse

\- ¡si me importa!, por qué diablos quieren matarse, ¡IDIOTAS!- amos me miraron extraño y empezaron a calmarse, solté a elliot y vincent hizo lo mismo con Gilbert.

-mira Alice esto no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Gilbert, vincent rio y todos lo miramos.

-nii-san, claro que es de su incumbencia, si ella es la culpable de que tú y elliot se quieran matar- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-vi..vincent, ¡cállate!- lo reprendió, y él se calló de inmediato, pero elliot y Gilbert tenían un leve sonrojo en sus caras.

\- ¿de qué hablan?- pregunte mirándolos

\- de nada, idiota, esto no te importa, solo eres la mucama, sal de aquí, esto es entre mis hermanos y yo, tú no tienes velas en este entierro- dijo elliot con un tono de voz que me fastidio, él era muy sincero en sus palabras, por ello sentí una gran ira, ¿Qué no me importaba? Claro que lo hacía, levi y lacie peleaban así siempre por eso odiaba ver a las familias peleando.

-como, quieras- dije y mi por alguna razón mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer- tienes razón, lo único que yo quiero es irme de aquí, y regresar con mi familia.

Salí corriendo de ese edificio hasta llegar a la calle, solo había un lugar al que podía ir, al hospital con abyss ella y Sharon eran las únicas en las que podía confiar, corrí hasta allí y me cole por la ventana como solía hacerlo para buscar a abyss.

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes


	6. Chapter 6

holas, como están, Bueno aquí ya vamos con el cap 6 espero y lo disfruten, no se de cuantos caps va hacer el fic, y aprovecho a publicar lo que mas puedo hoy por que esta semana que entra no podre publicar nada espero los disfruten.

se que los otros caps no tienen titulo pero Este si RECUERDOS,

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y BUENO GRACIAS POR REVIWES CHAOS!

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

**7 años atrás…**

**-**Alice…Alice hermana ¿qué pasa? Por qué mama y papa gritan- decía una pequeña de cabello plateado.

-tranquila abyss yo estoy aquí- decía una niña de largo cabello castaño.

-cof.. hermana, perdón me siento mal- dijo la de cabello plateado antes de desmayarse.

**Presente…**

Burle a las enfermeras y pase corriendo hasta la habitación de abyss, siempre que podía me escaba para verla, por eso sabía que no me pillarían fácil, sin embargo, me quedo en frente de la puerta recordando con lágrimas en los ojos todo lo que le había sucedido a abyss, y pensando en que había deseado de manera egoísta que fuera ella a quien llevaran con esos horribles hermanos, me sentí mal por haberlo hecho, y cada recuerdo de ella se me hace más doloroso.

Recuerdo aquel día en el que abyss se desmayó en mis brazos mientras lacie y levi peleaban.

-abysss ¡abysss! ¿Qué pasa? Despierta abyss, abyss- recuerdo que me asuste y empecé a sacudirla.

Ella no reaccionaba, empecé a gritar y papa vino a ver qué pasaba, cuando el entro en la habitación y vio a abyss en mis brazos, se puso pálido, la tomo en brazos y salió corriendo hacia el hospital, desde eso abyss ha estado allí, su leucemia no mejora y menos después de que mis padres se separaron.

No quise pensar en que era culpa de levi y lacie pero la verdad es que ella había estado empeorando desde que se separaron, mama llora cada noche por ella y papa trata de animar a abyss visitándola cada semana, pero ella decía que solo quería estar con migo y con Cheshire nuestro gatito, lo deje en hospital, y este se oculta de las enfermeras, por eso siempre esta con ella.

Después de todos estos recuerdos amargos que tengo sobre cada crisis de abyss, en las que parecía no volvería, decido secarme las lágrimas y entrar en su habitación.

Abyss… estas despierta-dije acercándome a su cama.

Si …¿Por qué viniste sin decírmelo? ¿Qué te pasa Alice?- dijo mirándome recostada en su cama con esos ojos tristes de siempre

Yo…lo siento. No sabía adónde ir- dije con las lágrimas derramándose por mi rostro.

Tranquila, dime ¿Qué paso?- dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí para abrazarme, correspondí su abrazo.

Abyss… no sabes lo que ha pasado, ni yo sé por qué me siento tan mal hermana-dije sin soltarla, ella acaricio mi cabello.

Cuéntamelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- asentí y empecé a contarle todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo lo que me habían dicho hoy, la manera en como elliot me trato, ella se limitó a escuchar y abrazarme.

Alice-comenzó- no llores, no lo valen, deja de preocuparte por quien no lo merece, estamos juntas aun si papa y mama nos dejan tu y yo somos una ¿verdad? Juntas para siempre- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ella tenía razón no necesitaba a mama o papa ni elliot ni Gilbert, mientras estuviéramos juntas estaríamos bien.

Si-dije y ambas nos miramos como siempre sentadas en esa cama una en frente de la otra, abyss me quito todo el lápiz de los ojos que se había corrido me soltó el cabello y sonrió.

Es como mirarse en un espejo- dijo risueña

Si , somos idénticas- dije sonriendo

Casi, dijo ella- y yo me sentí mal, sabía que lo decía por sus condición

Abyss, desearía haber sido yo la que estuviera mal, no es justo, tu no lo mereces- rompí en llanto de nuevo

No digas eso, si hubiera sido asi, yo me sentiría igual que tu- dijo tranquila- es por eso que prefiero que tu vivas feliz.

Abysss… no digas eso… yo- no podía hablar.

No digas nada, ven quédate conmigo, no vuelvas con ellos- dijo

Pero no puedo quedarme en el hospital, y no volveré a casa, ¿adónde iré? – dije

Utilízalo- dijo ella sonriente

¿a quién? – dije extrañada.

A B-RABBIT, a tu cadena, Alice- dijo y yo recordé a oz.

Te refieres a oz, no puedo, no voy a hacerle daño a nadie- contesté y ella suspiro.

No dije que hirieras a alguien Alice, solo oblígalos a que te escuchen, papa perdió a su cadena, el jabberwocky, es por eso que hizo ese trato, porque perdió su estatus, dile que tienes a B-RABBIT, y que con esa cadena ya no tienen por qué preocuparse.

Pero abyss, oz, es muy difícil de manejar, ¿cómo lo hare?- oz, era una cadena extremadamente poderosa, y yo nunca la había podido manejar.

Tienes razón, dile a Sharon que te enseñe, ella tiene a eques, que también es poderosa- dijo

Lo hare, pero sigo sin tener en donde quedarme, y no volveré ni con ellos ni con lacie- sentencie.

Ve con el tío oswald- ¿Qué? El no!

El me devolverá con lacie- dije

Entonces pídele ayuda a LEO- dijo y yo recordé a nuestro primo leo que le había prometido a abyss que cuando necesitáramos algo se lo pidiéramos.

El… si tal vez el me ayude- dije y finalmente abyss y yo nos quedamos dormidas.

Me despedí de abyss en la mañana antes de que las enfermeras vinieran, Salí del hospital y me dispuse a ir con leo, no sabía que le diría pero él era mi única salida, hacía tiempo que no lo veía la última vez que lo vi. Fue hace unos dos años, tenía unas grandes gafas y el cabello muy largo, vivía solo pues su madre había muerto, sin embargo cuando papa perdió el jabberwocky fue leo quien hizo un contrato con él y por ello es tan rico, vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, use el poco dinero que me quedaba para tomar el tren y llegar hasta su casa una vez allí toque la puerta con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Quién es?- oí a l otro lado de la puerta

-yo…Alice- dije con un hilo de voz

\- Alice ¿Qué?- respondió

\- ali…ALICE BASKERVILLE- dije subiendo el tono de mi voz y en ese momento la puerta se abrió…

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes


	7. Chapter 7

holas, como andan, miren gracias por sus reviews espero y le guste este cap, y por favor no me maten por no publicar seguido estaba de viaje jajajaj

bueno aqui aparece el sensualon de leo jaja, otro de cap con titulo REENCUENTRO

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 7

* * *

REENCUENTRO.

-ali…ALICE BASKERVILLE-dije subiendo el tono de mi voz y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Alice-dije un chico no muy alto, con cabello castaño, y unos ojos bastante extraños pero aun así hermosos, me quede mirándolos un momento parecía que esos destellos dorados en el fondo de esas pupilas negras brillaran como estrellas, estaba encantada.

-Alice, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-emm…yo… ¿leo?- era lo único que podía preguntar no estaba segura si era el, pues la última vez que lo vi no era tan… atractivo.

-sí, soy yo Alice, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?- me invito a pasar, la casa era enorme y muy lujosa.

-leo, yo… lo siento… pero- no sabía que decir y empezó a tartamudear.

-tranquila, siéntate- me senté a su lado en un lujoso sillón doble, el me miraba preocupado.

-leo- empecé- lamento venir así, después de tanto tiempo, pero lo cierto es que estoy en problemas y bueno…yo…Abyss me dijo que viniera y yo… bueno no sé qué decir- estaba hecha unos nervios, por alguna razón la mirada tranquila y fría de LEO me intimidaba.

-no pasa nada- sonrió- cuéntame que es lo que te paso, ¿Qué clase de problemas tienes?

-no se si lo sabrás, pero cuando papá perdió el jabberwocky, hizo un trato con…- me interrumpio de pronto.

-con la familia nightray, los dueños de unas de las cadenas más poderosas que hay, es por eso que van a la cabeza de los negocios del país- dijo en un tono serio y yo me quede fría.

-emm si, sabes que tipo de trato ¿verdad?- dije lo mas calmada que pude.

-si, una de ustedes debía ir a servirle de juguete a los hijos menores de esa familia, y como abyss se encuentra en el hospital, me supungo la ofortunada fuiste tu, ¿no es asi, alice?.

-si, para mi mala suerte, pero prefiero ser yo y no abyss, ellos son horribles- dije y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía por qué me sentía así, es decir solo fue una semana con ellos, ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?, ¿Por qué sentía que los apreciaba?

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto leo muy preocupado al verme con esas ganas de llorar que no podía disimular.

-nada, nada realmente malo, es solo que- no sabía que decir, porque ni yo sabía él porque estaba así- me trataron mal, pero sobre todo lo que me pone asi es saber que mis padres prácticamente nos abandonaron a abyss y a mí, es decir, papa la visita, pero solo la ve, no dice mucho, lacie, la llora, pero no la visita, tal vez porque no sabe que decirle, papa no iba a casa y lacie solo se limitaba a regañarme y ahora esto, me dejan atrapada con tres hombres que cuando quiero tratar de sobrellevarlo todo y llevarme bien con ellos me gritan y se creen superiores ami, solo por su dinero- leo me miro atento y luego sonrió.

-alice, aprende que la personas que nunca han sufrido el mas mínimo daño, aquellas que siempre han tenido todo y que nunca han llorado por alguien, jamás serán capaces de sentir la verdadera compasión, ya que su vida es perfecta.- sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero eran ciertas, ellos lo tuvieron todo desde que nacieron, y probablemente sus padres nunca pelearon y su vida de hermanos era calidad y sin mayor problema entre ellos por eso no les importa pelear de esa manera.

-tienes razón- mis ojos se encharcaron y leo se acercó a mi y me sonrió.

-dime, ¿Qué necesitas, de mí? Te prometo ayudarte, es obvio que no quieres ir con ellos y que tus padres te llevaran allá si vuelves, ¿no es así?- dijo tranquilo

-si, ese es el problema, no puedo huir para siempre, pero por ahora yo necesito…- me daba pena pedírselo.

\- puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- dijo sonriente- eso sí, debes pensar muy bien que harás, como dices no puedes huir de tus padres para siempre.

-gracias leo, abyss y yo tenemos un pequeño plan- dije con alegría por que leo me había salvado.

-un…¿plan? – dijo confundido

-si, mira, si la familia recupera un gran estatus ellos podrían declinar el trato- le explique

-si eso es verdad, pero como lo harán, su padre perdió al jabberwocky, y por mucho que las quiera no se los voy a devolver, lo siento- dijo con pesar.

-lo se, no tienes que hacerlo, resulta que yo tengo una cadena- le dije y el abrió los ojos.

-¿ qué cadena?- dijo extrañado

-se llama B-RABBIT, conocido como el conejo sangriento, pero yo le digo oz- conteste.

-B…B-RAB…¿B-RABBIT?- el tartamudeo y abrió la boca con gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

Si , es es mi cadena, ¿la conoces?- pregunte curiosa

Si, es peligrosa, alice, ¿Cómo demonios la tienes? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿eres acaso…Una contratista ilegal?- estaba furioso.

No, no lo soy, enserio, lo juro, leo cálmate, te lo explicare- el me miro y se sentó de golpe

Bien dime, ¿Qué hiciste para obtener a B-RABBIT?- dijo impaciente

Bueno, fue hace un año mas o menos, estaba en el hospital con abyss y de repente apareció frente a nosotros un conejo gigante negro, nos asustamos mucho, hasta que el conejo fue cambiando a un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos esmeralda, ahí nos acercamos a el- explique lo mas despacio que pude y leo me miraba fijamente

¿un muchacho?- dijo con duda

Si, veraz, él me dijo que su nombre era OZ EL B-RABBIT, y me pidió hacer un contrato con él, me dijo que su poder era grande y que si lo salvaba de morir él siempre me protegería, abyss dijo que lo hiciera para salvarlo, porque sintió pena por el, asi que lo hice, fue legal el me beso y el contracto quedo firmado, porque soy una barkerville y siendo asi mi contracto es legal.

Que el… te…¿beso?- dijo leo sonrojado y con aparente ira

Si´¿ porque?-dije inocente

Nada,olvídalo, solo que aun no me lo creo, esa cadena es muy poderosa alice- dijo con seriedad.

Lo se, no la controlo aun, me…¿podrías enseñar?- pregunte

No, yo tampoco controlo la mia, lo siento, mejor hablemos de esto luego, es temprano no he desayunado y me supongo tu tampoco, ven vamos a comer- dijo tranquilo, yo me ruborice por que realmente estaba hambrienta.

Gracias, leo- el me miro y sonrio

No hay de que, se lo prometi a ella- dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes


	8. Chapter 8

holas, espero y les vaya gustando la historia, si hay algo que este mal o no les guste solo diganlo, estare atenta a cualquier cosa, ahora que el manga esta finalizando me puse mas en forma a escribir, este cap, es mas largo, espero les guste.

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 8

* * *

Después de desayunar leo me pregunto sobre mis cosas, recordé que las había dejado en la casa nightray así que quedamos en ir a recogerlas, pero como no quería verlos, tome en cuenta sus horarios, vincent y Gilbert estarían en la universidad más o menos hasta la de la tarde y elliot, debió haberse quedado en la práctica de futbol, como siempre, debería de llegar a eso de las 3 o 4, y si estaba de suerte tal vez había salido con Alison y demoraría más, así que me encamine con leo, eran cerca de las 2:30 era una hora perfecta para entrar y sacar mis cosas sin que me vieran, aún tenía la llave así que no habría problema, en auto de leo se detuvo frente al edificio, le insistí en que se quedara abajo y subí hasta el séptimo piso sola, abrí la puerta y aparentemente había tenido suerte la casa parecía vacía, los cuartos estaban cerrados como de costumbre y las chaquetas de Gilbert y vincent no estaban al lado de la puerta, lo que significaba que ellos habían salido, me apresure y fui hasta mi cuarto, empaque todo lo mas rápido que puede y tome mi guitarra cuando iba saliendo de mi cuarto oí unos ruidos desde la habitación de elliot, me puse fría por que pensé que si me veía no me dejaría ir, hasta que escuche esa voz que tanto me molestaba desde el interior del cuarto.

-ELLIOT, ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

-no es por nada, ALI, no te preocupes, mejor sigamos- cuando escuche a elliot me acerque a la puerta.

-vaya, se nota que quieres sexo, tu cara lo dice todo- dijo Alison con palpable sarcasmo.

-Alison, ya te dije que no pasa nada, sigamos- dijo elliot no muy animado

-no, si tienes la mente en otro lado, o mejor si estas pesando en otra elliot, puedes hacértelo tu solito- grito Alison, y yo me quedé sorprendida.

-basta, no hagas escándalo, no estoy pensando en nadie- dijo elliot con ira.

\- ¡si claro! Y yo nací anoche, ¿no, elliot?- se oyó un estruendo y Alison salió de la habitación, en ese momento me escondí en mi habitación y por suerte no me vio.

-Alison, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – grito elliot cuando salió estaba empapado era obvio que le había tirado los refrescos encima.

-eres un idiota elliot, a mi nadie me rechaza de esa manera ¿sabes cuantos desearían tenerme?- le contesto alison acomodándose el mini vestido que llevaba y soltándose el pelo.

-no es para tanto- dijo elliot limpiándose

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- pregunto ella- mira cuando te des cuenta de lo patético que eres sin mí ya será tarde, me oíste, no eres el único que me desea, ellot, apréciame o vete al carajo- yo me quede fría y al parecer elliot también, por su parte Alison se miró en el espejo del pasillo, se organizó, decidió que su aspecto era matador y se alabó así misma con un beso hacia su reflejo.

-pues la que se va al carajo es otra- dijo elliot, la tomo del brazo y la saco del apartamento.

-¿que haces?-chillo Alison- ¿estas terminando con migo?

-si- dijo elliot con un tono frio.

\- te arrepentirás, nadie termina con migo, y menos faltando tan poco para el baile de graduación, ¡me las pagaras elliot nightray!- Alison tomo el ascensor y se fue, elliot entro y en ese momento se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido- pensé que te habías ido de aquí ayer ¿A dónde fuiste?

-no pensaste mal, me voy de aquí- dije tomando mis cosas y dirigiéndome a la puerta pero él se atravesó delante de ella.

\- ¿ a dónde vas? ¿Crees que te puedes ir? Tenemos un trato recuerdas- dijo el con ese tono de superioridad que tanto detestaba.

-no, yo no tengo un trato con ustedes, mis padres si, pero como ya no vivo con ellos el trato se cancela, me voy- corrí hacia la puerta y el me tomo del brazo y me arrincono contra la pared.

-no te vas- dijo acercándose a mi- si es por lo de ayer, tranquila, no lo dije por hacerte sentir menos, era la verdad esto no te incumbe, es entre mis hermanos y yo.

\- tu no entiendes, yo odio que la familia se pelee- dije tratando de alejarlo

\- que tonta eres, esto no es nada, tu nos perteneces, no tienes derecho a opinar-dijo en un tno frio y se acero mas.

-elliot, tu no me conoces, alguien como tú no entendería mis razones para estar así, no te pertenezco ya te lo dije, apártate y déjame ir o te hare daño- dije con la mirada cargada de ira.

-como si pudieras- dijo, me tomo por la barbilla y empezó a acercarse a mí, sabía lo que haría, me iba a besar, no sé por qué pero cerré mis ojos asustada, en ese momento se oyó un golpe seco y cuando abrí los ojos elliot estaba en el piso.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo elliot, mirando a leo con los ojos cargados de ira.

-aléjate de ella, vaya, no sabía que los nightray eran tan cobardes es como para aprovecharse de una chica cuando esta sola- leo hablo con un tono tan frio que provocaba miedo, elliot parecía estar igual de desconcertado que yo.

-cobarde, ¿me llamaste cobarde?- elliot se levantó y se abalanzo asía leo, pero el lo evito y estaba a punto de pegarle de nuevo, pero yo lo detuve.

-no leo, basta, tu también elliot, dejen esto, leo estoy bien, elliot me voy y no cambiare de opinión.-tome a leo del brazo y salimos antes de que elliot pudiera decir algo

-lo siento- susurre en el auto mientras leo manejaba con toda tranquilidad.

-no pasa nada, es culpa de ese idiota, alice…- se detuvo y me miro- tu ¿lo quieres de alguna forma?

-¿quererlo?¿a quien?- pregunte confundida.

\- a ese tal elliot, ¿ lo quieres?- leo me miro y yo no sabía que decir, ¿quererlo? No, no lo creo, es decir, con elliot es igual que con Gilbert me pongo nerviosa cuando están muy cerca, pero no creo haberme enamorado de ninguno, o al menos eso creo.

-no, es imposible, no puede querer a ninguno de esos dos- dije sin darme cuenta.

-¿dos?- pregunto leo- ya veo, es también por eso, estas confundida, no sabes cuáles son tus sentimientos ¿verdad?

-mis…¿sentimientos? De que hablas leo, no entiendo- mientras decía eso leo me miraba y finalmente dijo.

-no importa, más importante, quiero verla, ¿se puede?- arranco el auto de nuevo, yo me quede callada un momento, pensando en lo que había dicho antes ¿quererlos? No eso no.

-si quieres ver a abyss, tendrás que entrar en el hospital sin que te vean- dije y el me miro asustado.

-¿Por qué? ¿no hay visitas?- dijo

-no, bueno si las hay, pero ya son las 3, a esta hora no hay mas visitas, si quieres verla has lo que yo, nos metemos sin que nos vean y terminamos en su habitación, es fácil, claro si eres rápido- dije como si entrar a un hospital de manera ilegal fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-emmm bueno, si solo así puedo verla, está bien, pero ¿Cómo entramos?- dijo con notable nerviosismo

-jajaja, relájate, leo, solo sígueme- nos estacionamos en el hospital, y guie a leo hasta la parte de atrás, él iba muy intranquilo, pero siguió todas mis órdenes, sin embargo sigue siendo muy torpe, al igual que cuando éramos niños así que casi nos pillan por su culpa, al final llegamos cansados de correr hasta la puerta de la habitación de abyss, en ese momento cuando vi a leo todo despeinado recordé cuando abyss y yo lo poníamos a correr detrás nuestro y el nunca nos alcanzaba y iba con su madre a llorar, jajaja el tio oswald nos regañaba, pero era divertido, al recordar eso me puse triste por leo, su madre había muerto cuando el tenia mas o menos 12 años, el tio oswald se hizo cargo de el un tiempo, y cuando levi perdió el jabberwocky, leo hizo el contracto y se alejó de la familia, bueno casi de toda, leo estuvo visitando a abyss hasta hace dos años que se mudó a esa lujosa mansión al otro lado de la ciudad, pero aun nos escribía por el chat, lacie dijo que yo solía jugar con elliot y con Gilbert, pero la verdad la única persona que recuerdo que fuera mi amigo de niña es leo.

-que pasa, entremos ¿no?- dijo leo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-si, claro- entramos y abyss estaba en su cama como siempre mirando a la ventana con esos ojos llenos de tristeza, me partía el alma.

-abyss- dije y ella miro inmediatamente.

-¡Alice!- dijo con alegría y luego se dio cuenta de que leo estaba ahí- tu…eres leo, ¿verdad? Si eres leo- corrió a abrazarlo y leo correspondió su abrazo.

-hola abyss- dijo el sin soltarla- ¿cómo estas?

-muy bien ahora que te veo- abyss lo soltó y lo miro sonriente- ¿Por qué no habias venido?

-lo siento… es complicado- dijo leo bajando la mirada

-no importa, estas aquí- dijo ella, se fue hacia la cama y nos invitó a sentarnos.

-Alice, se lo dijiste ¿verdad?- dijo ella

\- decirme ¿Qué?-pregunto

-lo de B-RABBIT- explico

\- si- dijo el sin emoción- no es que me agrade mucho, pero si es una opción, las ayudare.

-¿enserio? Alice ¿escuchaste?- dijo abyss abrazándolo

-si, abyss, el me ayudara, solo necesito aprender a manejar a oz- dije

-¡sharon! ¿ya se lo pediste? Ve con ella ahora y dile que te ayude- dijo ella sin soltar a leo.

-vale, vale lo hago-dije y ella sonrió

-¿Quién es Sharon? No será acaso, ¿Sharon Rainsworth?- dijo el con sorpresa.

\- si ella- dijo abyss

-conque eques, eh, será buena opción, pero ¿que hay con su abuela?- dijo leo

-ella no lo sabra, Sharon me ayudara, por que yo le guardo lo del payaso de break- dije

-¿Break?¿xerxes break?- dijo leo con duda

-si, el ¿Por qué?-dije extrañada

\- es el dueño de MAD HATTER otra cadena poderosa- dijo

-ya veo, pero él no dirá nada tranquilo- el me miro y asintió

Hablamos un rato con abyss, hasta que tuvimos que irnos, ella estaba encantada con leo y antes de irme me confeso que le gustaba su nueva apariencia, después de salir del hospital, leo me llevo hasta la casa rainsworht hable con Sharon, ella como siempre mi buena amiga acepto, pero el payaso de break estaba ahí, el solo miro a leo, sonrió y en su típico tono burlón también acepto, ha pasado una semana, gracias a leo he ido al instituto en su auto, me lo presto, con un conductor, el por su parte va a otro instituto, más costoso latowidge, gracias adiós al perecer por cuestiones de familia elliot, no ha ido esta semana pero volverá hoy, así que no sé que hare cuando le vea.

-Alice- dijo Sharon- mira hoy empezamos las lecciones, asi que no te concentres en ellos.

-si- dije y en ese momento, los gritos de las chicas sonaron, cuando voltee a mirar vincent estaba parado detrás de mi, las chicas enloquecidas por su apariencia, solo susurraban cosas como: "qué lindo es" "quien es este chicho tan sexy"

-hola alice- dijo el y yo me quede helada, no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí y menos que era lo que quería de mi.

-vincent- susurre, todas me vieron con ojos asesinos, no sé si por como el me miraba o por que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-me permites un segundo- antes de que pudiera contestar me tomo del brazo, y al jalarme hizo sonar las cadenas de mi cinturón con taches, todos miraban en silencio, yo me puse roja y el me saco hasta el pasillo.

Me arrincono en las taquillas, me miro, sonrió, y luego se acercó a mí, su mirada se oscureció traía unas tijeras en la mano, sentí miedo y trate de huir, nadie nos miraba ahora ya que los profesores había entrado a todos al salón, él me agarro del cabello y empezó a cortarlo, trate de gritar, pero me callo, con un beso, cuando me soltó mi cabello que antes llegaba hasta casi mis talones ahora estaba justo en mis hombres, lo mire aterrada el sonrió y luego me susurro…

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes


	9. Chapter 9

hola a todos, maten me se que lo merezco por no subir cap casi en dos semanas si no es mas, en verdad sorry, gracias por sus comentarios, y lo prometo subiré mas seguido, ya saben que pueden protestar si algo no va ahí se que los personajes están un poco fuera de personalidad pero ya saben que esto no va mu apegado al manga, que por cierto no quiero que acabe jamas.

en este cap, nos ponemos un poco creppy jajajaja ok no, pero si hay su sangre y la aparición del yandere mas querido del mundo, OZ, mostrando su yandoricidad (?)

en fin ojala lo disfruten.

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

lo mire aterrada él sonrió y luego me susurro…

-jajaja-su risa me hizo helar la sangre-pobre ALICE, creíste que si te ibas te librarías de nosotros, lo lamento, pero mis hermanos tienen una extraña obsesión por ti-estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No podía más, vincent siempre me había provocado miedo, y algo me decía que sus palabras no eran obra de sus hermanos, es decir, Gilbert era amable y muy estricto, elliot era muy orgulloso y fastidioso, pero era justo, recuerdo lo que paso cuando me fui, entendí que sentían algo por mi pero no era de esa manera, ellos no eran asi.

-suéltame- le dije y dentro de mi una extraña fuerza comenzó a crecer-¿obsesión? De que hablas, no entiendo bien los sentimientos que elliot y Gilbert tienen hacia mi, pero ellos no me harian esto, eso jamas.

-jjajajajaajjaja- vincent parecía divertido- eso crees, mis hermanos son muy buenos con todos, siempre se preocupan por los demás, por eso sus sentimientos de lujuria y codicia los represento yo, yo voy a darles lo que tanto desean en especial a gil, te entregare a el, volverás con nosotros mi querida Alice- no podía ser, ellos no sabían lo que el estaba haciendo ¿verdad? Ellos no fueron quienes le pidieron ir por mi o ¿sí?.

-mientes, ellos no….ellos no desean esto…estas mal, estás loco- grite

-cállate- acerco sus tijeras e hizo un corte cerca de mis labios-si no quieres que lo próximo que corte sea tu cuello, vendrás con migo.

-N…No…no…detenten te-estaba aterrada y en ese momento acerco la punta de sus tijeras a mi cuello- ¡NO, PARA!- sentí el filo contra mi cuello y un dolor punzante- ¡OZ!¡AYUDAME!-cuando abrí mis ojos no podía creer lo que veía, vincent estaba tirado al otro lado del pasillo cubierto de sangre, me aterre ante la escena, cunado mire detenidamente pude ver como oz se acercaba cada vez más a vincent, lo mataría, tenía que impedírselo.

-oz no lo hagas-dije acercándome lo más rápido posible.

-tú fuiste quien lo pidió, Alice- dijo mirándome con esos ojos color escarlata, el cabello rubio alborotado y la gigantesca guadaña en sus manos.

\- oz, no quiero que lo mates, déjalo, es suficiente- me miro un momento y sus ojos se tornaron de un color verde precioso, nos quedamos mirándonos un instante que pareció eterno, verde contra lila, se fue relajando, la guadaña desapareció, se acercó a mí, sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya se había ido.

-vincent- llame y el no respondió- vincent, ¿estás bien?

Me acerque lentamente a vincent temiendo lo peor, el no reaccionaba, estaba tirado como un muñeco, entre en pánico, lo había matado, oz lo había asesinado, y todo fue por mi culpa, empecé a llorar sin consuelo, no entendía como después de tanto alboroto nadie aparecía, ni siquiera Sharon, nadie estaba allí para ayudarme, grite por ayuda, pero nadie vino, me tire a sollozar sobre el cuerpo de vincent.

-esta, bien- oí un murmullo detrás de mí, inmediatamente me levante para ver quién era, pero mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista.

-no te preocupes Alice, vince, no morirá tan fácil- sentí su mano cálida recorrer mi rostro y secar mis lágrimas, era Gilbert, me dedico una sonrisa triste, miro a su hermano y acerco hasta él.

-vincent, ¿estás bien? ¿Aun Te duele? – le pregunto, como si fuera algo normal.

-…aug..mmm…- vincent empezó a retorcerse y luego se levantó un poco con una mirada de dolor intensa.

-nii-san, ¿Qué demonios paso?- dijo incorporándose por completo, me quede con la boca abierta, la sangre había dejado de fluir de su cuerpo, el me miro un instante y luego se recostó sobre Gilbert.

-viniste a hacer lo que no se te pidió, y esta coneja te dio una lección- dijo Gilbert con cierta ira en la voz.

-que…¿Qué pas…que pasa?- mi voz temblada, estaba asustada por un momento creí que había asesinado a vincent y ahora él estaba allí como si no le hubiese tocado un cabello, Gilbert estaba relajado sosteniendo a su hermano y regañándolo como si el charco de sangre donde estábamos tirados no importarse.

\- ¿no lo sabes?- ambos me miraron extrañados, acaso ¿me había perdido de algo?

-n..no-dije, ellos sonrieron y luego Gilbert me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia sí.

-veras, alice, tu que eres una baskerville, ya deberías saberlo, nosotros no morimos con facilidad- me tenía en sus brazos, sentí a vincent gruñir bajito.

-s..si, nosotros los de la familia baskerville, no morimos fácil, las heridas se curan, pero ustedes no son de mi familia, son nightray ¿verdad?- Gilbert sonrió y me pego más a él, no entendí por qué pero en ese momento o me incomodaba que me sostuviera, de hecho, después del susto de haber creído asesinar a vincent , me relajaba el sonido de su corazón así que me acurruje sin protestar.

-tanto vincent y yo somos adoptados por la familia nightray, originalmente pertenecimos a la familia baskerville, al parecer nuestra madre era una madre soltera que no tenía el apoyo dela familia y nos regaló.- abrí mis ojos de sorpresa, luego me entro una tristeza incomprensible, me incorpore y los mire sin mediar palabra.

-no te preocupes, nuestros padre adoptivos nos tratan muy bien, mira todo lo que nos dan- dijo vincent levantándose.

-pero, aun así si son de mi familia entonces por qué no lo habían dicho- ellos me dedicaron una sonrisa que prácticamente decía: lo sentimos, pero no preguntaste, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Gilbert y vincent se parecían muchísimo y se veían adorables cuando hacían los mismos gestos.

-no interesa-dijo Gilbert, luego miro a su hermano y este palideció.- vincent- me miro y luego continuo- discúlpate con alice, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a su hermoso cabello?

-nii-san, yo solo quería- Gilbert lo fulmino con la mirada.

-empeorar las cosas ¿verdad?, alice se fue por que no quiere estar con nosotros, no obligare a esta coneja a estar con migo si no lo desea, además según elliot, ella ya tiene un novio, escapo con el- se levantó y vincent hizo lo mismo, yo me quede mirándolo un momento digiriendo sus palabras ¿un novio? ¿Se refiere a leo?

-L…leo no es mi novio, es mi primo- dije poniendo me de pie.

-¿primo?- preguntaron ambos

-si, es mi primo, y probablemente sea mi próximo cuñado- dije recordando las miradas que él y abyss se dirigían en el hospital.

-cuñado, ¿acaso tienes una hermano alice?- Gilbert me miro sorprendido.

-si, pero eso no te interesa, ahora ¿ qué vamos a hacer ¿ alguien vendrá y vera toda la sangre- dije volviendo a la realidad.

-no vendrán, no en un rato, utilicé a mi cadena para dormir al todo el instituto- dijo de lo más tranquilo vincent.

-¿Qué?- abrí la boca y el sonrió, luego su mirada se oscureció.

-¿alice, como me hiciste esto?-pregunto mirándome- contesta

-alice, tu tienes una cadena ¿no es asi?- dijo Gilbert en un tono frio.

-s..si, la tengo, pero no le interesa, esto es para que vayan viendo que no deben hacerme enojar, no se acerquen a mí de esa manera, vincent, no volveré, lo siento, me las pagaras luego por lo de mi cabello- dije con un claro nerviosismo en la voz, pero ellos no lo notaron, no vieron que en realidad seguía aterrada por el poder de oz.

-¿ que cadena tienes? Dijo Gilbert acercándose.

\- no te diré, no te incumbe- ja en su cara, para que vean que no es bueno cuando te dicen eso.

-pero, quien te crees, porque eres una contratista, no es posible- no eran preguntas realmente.

-vincent- grito Gilbert- déjala, es peligrosa cuando se lo propone la coneja, dejemos lo así alice, perdona a mi hermano, sé que no nos quieres, pero…jajaja de verdad que no quiero rendirme- su tono de voz se volvió serio y muy seductor, ¿rendirse? ¿Con que? ¿Con migo?¿de verdad me quiere?

\- ¿de qué hablas?-pregunte y no sé por qué sentí que las mejillas me quemaban- no se a que te refieres con rendirte.

-no necesito decírtelo, me imagino y vince ya lo hizo- sin poder reaccionar sentí sus labios en mi frente, ese beso cálido e infantil me dejo muda, cuando reaccione ellos ya se habían ido.

Estaba llena de sangre, confundida por mis sentimientos hacia Gilbert, aterrada por oz, y más aún asustada por que sin saber cómo la sangre había desaparecido del piso, corrí hacia el baño me encerré allí y llame a Sharon, al parecer ya había despertado.

Minutos más tarde ella estaba a mi lado mirándome horrorizada…

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes


	10. Chapter 10

HOLA, nuevo CAP, espero que les este gustando, ahora subiré mas seguido, lo aseguro, espero haber mejorado lo de la ortografía, la verdad es que sale así por que escribo bastante rápido y luego no reviso lo que he copiado, mis disculpas.

este cap se puso caliente, jajaja bueno ok no, este es un poco mas largo, ya que el ultimo fue mi corto.

ya saben que pueden protestar si algo no va ahí se que los personajes están un poco fuera de personalidad pero ya saben que esto no va mu apegado al manga, que por cierto no quiero que acabe jamas.

díganme que les pareció.

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 10

* * *

Minutos más tarde ella estaba a mi lado mirándome horrorizada…

-¡Alice baskerville! ¿A quién demonios asesinaste?- Sharon grito tan alto que creí que alguien vendría y me llevaría a prisión.

-cállate Sharon, no hagas tanto escándalo, te lo explicare- ella se sentó a mi lado y luego se puso pálida de repente.

-¿Qué pasa Sharon? ¿No te sientes bien?- me puse nerviosa y ella solo me miraba como si hubiera un fantasma tras de mí.

-A...ALICE, tu cabello… ¿qué paso?- ah era eso, vaya que susto, aunque la verdad en este momento odiaba a vincent por haberlo cortado.

-recuerdas que vincent, entro por mí- ella torció su cabeza como si no supiera de que le hablaba, tal parece que cuando vincent los durmió también les hizo olvidar su entrada.

-vale, entiendo, te contare todo desde el principio ¿vale?- ella asintió y yo comencé mi relato aunque no pude evitar estremecerme de nuevo cuando recordaba la forma en que OZ había herido a vincent, mucho menos pude evitar sonrojarme cuando recordé ese infantil beso en mi frente de parte de Gilbert.

\- ya veo, así que eso paso, perdóname Alice no pude ayudarte- ella bajo su cabeza como si estuviera echándose la culpa.

-no es tu culpa Sharon, mejor ayúdame a limpiarme, no quiero que piensen que he asesinado a alguien, y no puedo que darme todo el día en el baño, debo volver a casa de leo- me levante y nos dirigimos hacia el lavado.

No tenía ninguna prenda por la cual cambiar mi camisa ensangrentada y mi falda de cuero estaba aún peor, leo estaba en sus clases de seguro así que no podía llamarlo para que me enviase ropa, así que Sharon llamo a ese payaso de break para que me trajera algo de su ropa para poder cambiarme, Sharon era muchísimo más voluptuosa, así que la mayor parte de su ropa me quedaba grande, sin embargo ese no era el principal problema, el problema era que toda la ropa de Sharon era…como decirlo, así, "ropa de Barbie" , rosa, en todos los tonos posibles, un poco de azul claro, unos tonos morados y algunos rojos con lentejuelas, todo era así de colorido y alegre, la ropa que me trajo el payaso no era la excepción, una falda blanco con volados rosa, un top azul claro con detalles rosa, a juego con los de la falda, y un chaleco también de color blanco, Sharon siempre había querido que me vistiera así, como "una señorita" y no como un chico con jeans rasgados, botas grandes, camisetas súper grandes y cadenas, según ella eso no era de chicas, pero era lo que a mí me gustaba, cuando me mire en el espejo, casi me da un infarto, la falda rosa y blanca caída con gracia arriba de mis rodillas, el top me quedaba un poco grande pero con el chaleco encima no se notó, y para colmo ella y yo calzábamos lo mismo y me trajo unas sandalias color azul claro, para que combinase son el top, en resumidas cuentas parecía un pastelillo andante, prefería haber salido con la ropa cubierta de sangre y conservar mi dignidad a haber tenido que salir desea manera.

-Alice te ves preciosa- Sharon tenía el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el payaso solo se quedó mirándome y tapando su boca para evitar reírse.

-debes estar bromeando, Sharon no saldré así, y mucho menos entrare a las clases, solo mírame- hice una mueca de disgusto, ella me miro mal, y luego se acercó hasta mi cabello.

\- te ves hermosa, Alice, esta es una verdadera señorita, ahora déjame arreglar ese cabello- tomo una liga y lo ato en un moño que caía sobre mi hombro.

-ahora sí que parezco una muñeca, que horror alguien máteme-grite y el payaso estallo en risas, hasta que Sharon lo golpeo y en ese momento se disculpó y dijo que ya debía irse.

-vamos Alice, aún quedan tres clase por ver y si faltas a tu clase de física reprobaras el año, ¿recuerdas?- era cierto ya lo tenía Alberti do era buena en física pero a veces me saltaba esa clase por ello me habían amenazado ya.

-vale-dije entre dientes, salimos al pasillo y en ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en mí, incluso Alison y su séquito de descerebradas, Melody Henderson y Estefanía Marín, abrieron sus bocas al verme, Sharon parecía complacida, pues cada vez que pasábamos delante de un chico podía escuchar un piropo barato, de esos que jamás me había dedicado en mi vida.

Casi estábamos en el aula de física cuando me encontré con la persona que menos quería que mi viese vestida de esa manera, elliot en verdad había regresado hoy a clases, y justo teníamos física juntos ¿el sabría lo que paso esta mañana?, me imagino que sí, puesto que se quedó mirándome como si estuviera hipnotizado aunque bien podía haber sido por como lucia en vez de por lo que había pasado.

-Alice- murmuro, estábamos frente a frente mirándonos como si el resto de los alumnos que esperaban entrar al aula de física no estuvieran allí, llego un momento que chocamos nuestros ojos, era ese azul cristalino contra mis opacos ojos lilas, entendí que no me miraba de esa manera por lo de vincent, si no, por cómo me veía, mis mejillas empezaron a quemar, así que aparte la mirada y volví a la realidad, más o menos.

-ho…hola, elliot- dije lo más calmada que mi voz me permitía.

-hola- dijo apartando su mirada y me di cuenta de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

-te…te ves…diferente- dijo sin mirarme.

-esto… bueno fue…un accidente, no me volveré a vestir así- después de decir eso sentí un empujón de parte de Sharon, había olvidado que estaba allí.

-ya veo- dijo con pesar- yo quería…bueno… ¿te molestaría hablar con migo después de clases?-¿Qué? ¿Hablar con él?

-de…de acuerdo - murmure y luego entramos como si nada a clase, toda la clase sentí las miradas de los chicos sobre mí, y también tuve que aguantar los comentarios asesino de las chicas, por su parte elliot no me miro ni se concentró en mi ni una vez, por primera vez estaba poniéndole atención al , ese hombre calvo y barrigón que solo hablaba de ciencia.

Las horas pasaron rápido y cuando sonó el timbre de salida, sentí la mirada de elliot que me recordaba que debía esperarlo, despache a Sharon y llame al chófer que leo me había asignado para decirle que no iría a casa aún, este me dijo que le llamara cuando le necesitara.

Salimos del aula y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de música, las actividades del club precian haberse suspendido, por alguna razón elliot tenía la llave del aula.

-¿de qué era lo que querías hablar?- fui directo al punto, no deseaba quedarme con el mucho tiempo.

-bueno- comenzó y se dirigió hacia el inmenso piano de cola que estaba en la habitación se sentó en el banquillo junto a este- yo quería disculparme, por lo que paso ese día- su tono se volvió triste como si en verdad le doliera lo que paso.

-no… no importa, déjalo así- dije

-no, no es correcto, actué mal, lo lamento, nunca me había comportada así con una mujer te lo juro, no sé qué fue lo que me paso- sus palabras parecían tan sinceras, me sorprendí mucho.

-lo cierto es que- hizo una pausa y comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano como si jugara con ellas- yo me siento extraño cuando estoy contigo- comenzó a tocar una preciosa melodía pero muy triste a la vez, no pude evitar sentarme a su lado y sin saber por qué empecé a tocarla con él, me miro, sonrió y en un momento ambos tocábamos a la perfección.

-¿A qué te refieres con "extraño"?- pregunte sin dejar de tocar y en un momento cambiamos por una melodía que ambos conocíamos, "november rain" (Guns N´Roses) versión piano.

-no lo sé, realmente, no lo sé, yo solo…- paro de tocar y me miro- yo solo me dejo llevar por ti.

-¿Qué dices?- deje de tocar también y ahora ambos nos mirábamos, azul contra lila, sin apartar la mirada, nuestras mejillas estaban rojas, se fue acercando a mí pero esta vez no me moví, no deje de mirarlo.

-lo que escuchaste, me dejo llevar por ti, por tu belleza, por quien eres- murmuro junto a mis labio y sello sus palabras con un tierno beso.

-elliot- murmure luego de que lentamente se separa de mí.

-Me gustas, Alice tú me gustas mucho- abrí mis ojos, no sabía que contestar ante esas palabras, me quede muda.

-Gilbert, él me dijo lo que paso hoy, yo lo lamento, entiendo tu confusión, solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos, no por cuenta de vincent, si no, por mi propia cuenta.- se alejó con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación dejando así, sin palabras, confundida, perdida en un mar de sentimientos completamente nuevos e incomprensibles para mí.

Volví a casa, leo no había llegado aun así que me fui directo a mi habitación, no tenía hambre, me tire en la cama y empecé todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, el miedo que sentí con vincent, sus palabras, su beso intenso, el ataque de oz, lo que Gilbert me había revelado, el hecho que no se rendiría, su beso infantil y tierno, la ropa y las miradas de todos y por último la confesión de elliot, su tierno beso que aún me hacía latir el corazón.

Era demasiado para un solo día, el sueño me fue venciendo, y termine entregándome a los brazos del apacible MORFEO*, con una duda en mi mente ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ala mañana siguiente, pude escuchar un grito proveniente de la habitación de leo, me alarme, y fui corriendo hasta allí, cuando abrí la puerta, la pálida piel de leo estaba cubierta de sudor, su respiración era agitada, me acerque rápidamente.

-leo ¿estás bien?- dije tomándolo en brazos, él se espantó y me aparto de inmediato.

-sí. Si, solo fue una pesadilla- lo mire extrañada luego me acerque más, se puso nervioso y me dirigió una mirada que gritaba: mejor te vas antes de que te eche.

-vale, si me necesitas, solo llámame ¿de acuerdo?- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Alice, espera- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?- lo voltee a ver.

-yo… yo… ¡necesito ver a Abyss!- su mirada parecía suplicarme.

-vale… solo ve y visítala- dije

-¡no! Cuando salga de clases ya no habrá visitas, necesito entrar de noche, pero no sé cómo- dijo apenado.

-jajaja- el abrió sus ojos ante mi risa- ya entramos una vez ¿recuerdas? De noche es mucho más fácil, pero está bien entrare contigo.

-pero…yo…- leo dudo un momento- yo quiero que nos dejes solos ¿vale?

-de…De acuerdo, si tú lo quieres, está bien- ¿Qué querrá hablar a solas con Abyss?

-gracias, Alice, ahora cámbiate debemos ir a clase y… ¡¿Qué hiciste a tu cabello?!- leo abrió la boca hasta no poder más al parecer ni se había dado cuenta.

-esto… bueno… no es importante, iré a vestirme- Salí corriendo de allí, si le decía lo que en verdad paso, mínimo y le da a vincent de comer al jabberwocky.

Llegue a la escuela, de nuevo vestida como me gustaba, una falda de cuadros roja con cadenas, un top negro con un estampado con la frase "I refuse", y una chaqueta negra. Me sentí como yo de nuevo, estaba relajada hasta que mi realidad volvió, él estaba allí, frente a su taquilla charlando con sus amigos, como de costumbre, su cabello rubio oscuro revuelto, su ropa fresca, unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca, y unos audífonos grandes colgando en su cuello, su sonrisa perfecta, nunca lo había detallado así, no sabía que me ocurría, mis mejillas quemaron y en ese instante su mirada chocó con la mía, la aparte rápidamente y el hizo lo mismo, mis mejillas rojas me delataron ante Sharon que había aparecido detrás de mí sin darme cuenta.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, con que esas tenemos- dijo Sharon alzando una ceja, sabía lo que pasaría tendría un largo interrogatorio.

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes

aclaraciones y preguntas.

*MORFEO: dios del sueño.

"i refuse"- me rehusó, frase de la canción MISERY BUSINESS DE PARAMORE.

¿digan que les pareció la confesión de elliot?

¿para que creen que leo quiere estar a solas con abyss?


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA a tod s, ven que estoy actualizando rápido, no se por que pero este fic va para largo, parece una novela ¿verdad?

este capitulo me inspire y escribí bastante, gracias por los comentarios en serio, saber sus opiniones me gusta mucho.

¿díganme que les pareció?

ya saben que pueden protestar si algo no va ahí se que los personajes están un poco fuera de personalidad pero ya saben que esto no va mu apegado al manga, que por cierto no quiero que acabe jamas.

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 11

* * *

-vaya, vaya, vaya, con que esas tenemos- dijo Sharon alzando una ceja, sabía lo que pasaría tendría un largo interrogatorio.

Las clases había empezado ya, así que Sharon tuvo que aguantar hasta el receso de las primeras horas para poder empezar con sus preguntas, no preste atención en toda la mañana a ninguna de las clases, me debatía entre: 1- elaborar un plan para huir de Sharon y 2- si no podía hacerlo ¿Qué era lo que le iba a responder? ; no tenía idea de que le diría ni por donde empezaría, ella sabía que ayer había estado a solas con elliot, así que ya debe estarse imaginando cosas sobre lo que él y yo hicimos ayer. Al recordar eso volví a sentir que las mejillas me quemaban, cada vez que recordaba sus palabras y ese beso… ¡NO!, no podía estar pasando, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se enamoraría de mí?, y lo peor no era el único que lo estaba, GILBERT también, ¿Qué es lo que me ven? ¿Por qué sienten eso por mí? Y lo que más me dudas me causaba ¿Qué sentía yo por ellos?...

-ALICE, ven aquí, Sharon-onechan, tiene algo que preguntarte- me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que olvide escapar de Sharon. Me atrapo justo antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, estaba atrapada, Sharon estaba en su modo de "hermana mayor", no había salida.

-esto… tengo algo que hacer, Sharon ha… hablamos luego, ¿vale?- trate de hacerme la tonta y escapar pero eso no funciono, ella puso una mirada asesina y la complemento con una enorme sonrisa, parecía el mismísimo LUCIFER*.

-A-li-ce- dijo con un tono aterrador, mi cuerpo se congelo, parecía un animal atrapado- ven con tu ONE-CHAN.

Sin si quiera poder defenderme, Sharon me arrastro fuera del aula y me llevo hasta el estacionamiento del instituto, donde pocas personas nos verían, Dios, estoy muerta de seguro.

-Alice Baskerville, me vas a decir en este instante ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer con Elliot Nightray?- sus ojos parecían echar llamas.

-guarda silencio, no digas su nombre tan alto- dije y me asegure de que nadie la hubiera escuchado, no quería ser el nuevo tema del que todo el instituto hablara, ya tenía suficiente.

-vale- dijo ella haciendo su típico puchero.- pero dime ¿Qué paso, porque te pusiste así esta mañana?

-yo…no lo sé… -dije con un hilo de voz

-como que no lo sabes, Alice- ella parecía confundida.

-no sé o bueno si sé lo que paso ayer, lo que no se es como me siento al respecto, no sé si siento lo mismo por él, o si me gusta Gilbert, no sé si deseo volver con ellos o no, yo ni siquiera me entiendo.- me senté de golpe en la acera del estacionamiento, mirando a la nada, mientras Sharon se sentaba a mi lado mirando me con pesar.

\- estas confundida por tus sentimientos, ya entiendo- escuchando eso me siento como una tonta, leo ya me lo había dicho también, el día que me fui de la casa Nightray, el me lo dijo, y yo me negué a aceptarlo.

-sí, no comprendo, nunca lo hice, me preocupo por ellos por que pelean, me sentí mal cuando me trataron como si fuera menos que ellos, me sentía extraña con elliot y Gilbert, de cierta manera aunque fueron pocos días con ellos, extraño el tocar guitarra con elliot y platicar sobre bandas y canciones, extraño desobedecer a Gilbert y que me regañara, incluso extraño un poco los acosos de vincent.- estalle, lo dije todo, dije lo que hace mucho no quería admitir.

-Jajaja- Sharon rió y luego me dedico una sonrisa llena de comprensión de esas que solo ella sabía dar- comprendo cómo te sientes, ¿sabes?, recuerdas que break trabaja para mi abuela, ¿verdad?, bueno él llegó a la casa hace dos años, la verdad me sentía igual que tu cuando te obligaron a vivir con ellos, no me gustaba que alguien que no conocía compartiera con migo, pero a los pocos días el empezó a tratarme de una manera especial, era la primera vez que un hombre me trataba así, me hacía reír y compartíamos gustos; era algo nuevo para mí, hasta hace poco yo estaba igual de confundida que tú por mis sentimientos hacia él y por qué sabía que él los tenía hacia mí, creí que era algo que sentía por haber pasado tanto tiempo con el pero luego comprendí que fue desde que el me trato de esa forma que me enamore, Alice lo que quiero decir, es que tú crees imposible esos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo, pero la verdad es que no se necesita tiempo para enamorarse, ¿no crees que ellos se sintieron igual?, ellos debieron sentirse de la misma manera por enamorarse tan rápido, pero lo aceptaron, Alice es hora de hacer lo mismo, los quieres, el problema es que los quieres tanto que no quieres herir a ninguno, por eso rechazas tus sentimientos, debes aclararlos, no digo que sea fácil, pero es lo mejor por el bien de esos tres muchachos y por el tuyo, sino terminarán locos.

Me quede en silencio un momento, luego las lágrimas comenzaron brotar de mis ojos, ella tenía razón, en todo, yo era la culpable de que actuarán raro, de que pelearan, y lo peor es que yo solo estaba huyendo, huyendo de ellos y de mis sentimientos, pero seguía perdida yo creí que ya amaba a alguien, eso pensaba.

-tienes razón Sharon- dije entre lágrimas- pero yo amo a OZ, al menos eso es lo que creo.

-No Alice, no lo amas, es una cadena, por más humana que me digas que parece,no lo es, solo mira lo que le hizo a vincent, dices que él te entiende, pero lo cierto es,que tú misma sabes que no quieres estar con alguien que solo puedes ver cuando atacas a alguien y que solo hablas con él en tu mente.- me espeto Sharon, abrí los ojos como platos, otra vez tenía razón, creí amar a OZ pero eso solo era porque nadie más me había amado.

-yo…- me seque las lágrimas y aclare mi voz- ahora lo comprendo, Sharon, tienes razón, yo nunca ame a Oz, por más que me duela, es cierto, yo no sé realmente a quien amo, pero debo responder les a ellos, no quiero que sufran ni peleen, seguiré con mi plan, porque no me puedo quedar con leo toda mi vida, Oz es mi cadena, B-RABBIT, es mi cadena, la aprenderé a manejar, le devolveré es estatus a mi familia, como Abyss me pidió, seré libre de nuevo, y resolveré mis sentimientos.

\- así se habla, estoy muy orgullosa.- Sharon me abrazo seco mi rostro y me quito el lápiz negro de los ojos.

Las clases pasaron rápido, no vi a elliot en todo el día, pero ya hablare con él, ahora me apresuraba a llegar a casa para ayudar a leo a entrar a ver a Abyss, me sigo preguntando que querrá hablar con ella a solas, pero le prometí ayudarlo y además de seguro que Abyss me lo dirá luego, somos hermanas después de todo, sin embargo cuando iba de regreso una voz me estremeció.

-Así que ¿no me amas, Alice?- como muchas otras veces Oz me hablaba en mi mente.

-Oz, yo…- dije en un susurro asegurándome que el chofer que Leo me dio no me escuchara- Yo lo lamento, pero me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-ya lo sabía Alice, desde que Raven, Demios y Humpty Dumpty aparecieron en tu vida, tú te alejaste de mí y cambiaste.

-¿de quienes hablas?- pregunte confusa ante esos extraños nombres

-Así se llaman las cadenas de los hombres de los cuales estas enamorada Alice.

-ya veo- dije- Oz yo no deseaba herirte, yo solo… solo- mis lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, en ese instante sentí que estaba en mundo diferente, oscuro y a la vez con una luz bastante extraña.

-está bien Alice- Oz estaba parado frente a mi secando mis lágrimas, sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban tranquilidad- desde que me rescataste, desde que me salvaste de la muerte yo solo vivo para hacerte feliz, para destruir todo lo que te entristece, Alice yo te protegeré sin importar que me ames o no, eres lo más importante para mí, yo solo le pertenezco a Alice, yo solo quiero que Alice sonría pero si ellos llegan a hacerte daño, los asesinare Alice, aun que tu voz no me lo pida, yo destruiré todo lo que te dañe.

-Oz- susurre.

-shhh, silencio, no hay nada de que preocuparse Alice, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré Aquí- su voz se hiso lejana, en un momento estaba de nuevo en mi mundo, el auto había estacionado frente a la casa, y el chofer me miraba preocupado.

-¿se siente bien, señorita Alice? ¿Quiere que llame a señor Leo?- pregunto.

-NO, no, estoy bien, muchas gracias- tome mi bolso, Salí del auto, seque mis lágrimas y me dirigí hacia el interior de la misión.

Leo me esperaba en la entrada, vaya que quería ir a ver a Abyss, incluso vestía ropa casual y cómoda, lo que es raro, porque usualmente siempre anda con ropa costosa, con finos detalles, en tonos café y negro, por lo general, él es muy elegante, eso le va a la perfección, le da una imagen intelectual y educada, y verlo con unos simples jeans negros, una camisa grisácea, y unas converse, era bastante divertido.

-Que vayamos a cometer algo ilegal LEO, no significa que tengas que vestirte como un delincuente- le dije en broma, el bajo la cabeza y embozo una sonrisa divertida.

-jajaja, tienes razón, exagere, ¿me veo tan mal?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-para nada Leo, te ves como cualquier chico de dieciséis, te queda bien- dije y de repente se sonrojo bastante.

-Me… mejor me cambio- dijo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, lo tome del brazo y lo detuve.

-ya vámonos, tonto, estas bien así, a Abyss le encantara- dije con una sonrisa pícara y el pálido rostro de Leo estaba completamente rojo.

-De…de… ¿De qué hablas?-tartamudeo

-si claro, como si no supiese nada, ya vayámonos- termine arrastrando hasta el auto a un chico que parecía tener un tomate por rostro, de lo rojo que estaba.

Llegamos hasta el hospital, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, nos habíamos retrasado por que Leo insistió en que lo esperara en el auto mientras el buscaba no sé qué en un centro comercial, tardo casi una hora, tuve que ir a buscarlo, y al final ni supe que fue lo que compro; nos colamos al interior del hospital escalando la reja trasera donde quedaban las escalas que daban a la morgue, por la hora intuí que las enfermeras estaban haciendo su ronda por cada paciente, así que no podríamos cruzar por los pasillos del primer piso, tendríamos que bajar por la morgue hasta el sótano y de allí subir hasta el segundo piso para colarnos hasta el cuarto de Abyss, esta vez Leo fue un poco más cuidadoso, me alegro de que haya estado ahí cuando pasamos la morgue, ya lo había hecho antes pero siempre lo hacía corriendo, a esas horas daba escalofríos pasar por allí, pero Leo paso tranquilo y sigiloso como si nada, nuestro plan funciono, llegamos hasta la habitación de Abyss, Leo se puso nervioso de repente, le pregunte que pasaba y este solo me dijo que él me llamaría, y que si podía esperarlo fuera del hospital, me dio las llaves de su auto y dijo que me quedara en él, Salí de la misma manera en que entre, llegué hasta el auto parecía que Leo se demoraría, así que intente llamar a Sharon pero no me contesto mínimo y estaba con ese payaso, vaya noche, estaba aburrida y por alguna razón se me vino ir a comer algo a uno de los bares de la ciudad, no estaban lejos y bueno Leo me había dado una tarjeta de crédito a mi nombre, así que era hora de gastar.

Camine hasta la cuidad y entre al primer bar que encontré, era uno de mis favoritas, solían poner rock suave y a veces ponían algunas bandas locales; me senté cerca de la barra y salude a el camarero, era conocido mío, yo solía visitar este bar bastante a veces hasta Sharon que no es completamente amante al rock, pero aun así le gustan algunas, aunque ella prefería la música clásica, además la comida era deliciosa, y aquí podía discutir cualquier tema sin que su abuela fuera a enterarse, en especial su tema favorito: el payaso digo BREAK.

-hola, BRIAN, tráeme lo de siempre por favor- Brian me dirigió una sonrisa amable, el conocía mi pedido usual así que se apresuró, Brian no era muy alto, su cabello era negro y sus ojos cafés, era muy amable y solía echarle piropos a Sharon, cosa que a ella no le disgustaba al contrario, los recibía con toda clase y respecto, como era ella, una dama de primera, después de todo era un RainsWorth, y le hacía honor a su apellido.

\- Aquí tienes Alice- dijo el dejando un gran plato de carne a la plancha, con papas a la francesa y un café helado.

-¡GRACIAS!- dije sonriente al ver mi comida- A Brian puedes hacerme un favor, pon esta canción la he querido escuchar todo el día ¿sí?

-vale, dime cual es, igual no está el gerente y tu pides buenos temas- dijo sonriente.

-IGNORANCE (paramore), la conoces ¿verdad?- dije

-sí, obvio- dijo y de inmediato busco el control del estéreo y el sonido de las guitarras inundo el lugar.

-gracias- dije y él se retiró, me dispuse a comer mi deliciosa carne, estaba por terminar cuando lo imposible paso, escuche una voz bastante conocida, me rehusé a voltear, intente buscar alguna salida, pero luego recordé lo que había decido así que me dije que esperaría y me calmaría para poder enfrentarlo.

-Brian, por favor sírvame una HeineKen* fría- dijo sentándose a una silla de donde yo estaba, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta, pero trataba a Brian de manera familiar ¿acaso frecuentaba el bar?

-sí, Gilbert, ¿algo más? Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí- dijo Brian.

-si lo sé, la universidad me ha tenido muy ocupado-respondió Gilbert con simpatía.

-eso de estudiar literatura debe ser cansado, pero tu quieres dar clases ¿verdad?- dijo Brian, sirviéndole la Heineken*.

-sí, es lo que me gusta- dijo Gilbert con un tono alegre.

-¿mañana no tienes clase?- pregunto Brian.

-sí, las tengo y temprano pero estas últimas semanas ha sido pesado para mí, mis hermanos me la ponen difícil, para serte sincero, me hubiese gustado quedarme en los dormitorios de la facultad.- dijo con bastante desagrado en la voz.

-debe ser duro ¿verdad? Los padres siempre ponen a los mayores de niñeras de los más jóvenes, dímelo a mí que tengo 3 hermanos menores y como mi hermana mayor está en el extranjero, los tengo que cuidar yo- dijo Brian.

-sí, pero son mis hermanos tengo que vivir con ellos, sean como sean, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo solo me causen problemas, vincent con sus novias, elliot me busca pelea cada 5 minutos, lo peor esta última semana me declaro la guerra y yo a el- ante eso Brian rió.

-¿la guerra?- dijo Brian mientras reía a carcajadas.

-sí, por una chica, aunque suene estúpido- dijo Gilbert riéndose.

-¿estúpido porque? A veces mi hermano que es solo un año menor que yo pelea con migo por una chica es normal entre hombres y más si la chica lo vale- comento Brian.

-es estúpido, porque ella no gusta de ninguno de los dos y gracias a la ayuda de vincent, creo que ahora hasta nos tiene miedo- los comentarios de Gilbert, generaron risa en Brian, iban a continuar hasta que un cliente llamo Brian, así que dejo a Gilbert solo.

Me decidí, y me arme de valor justo cuando en el estéreo sonaba una de mis canciones favoritas It´s my life(bon jovi), me concentre en la letra y me voltee como si nada seguí comiendo para disimular y fue Gilbert quien me noto por suerte.

-Alice, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Gilbert tomando su bebida y acercándose a mí.

-comiendo ¿no lo ves?- dije con mi típico tono sarcástico para disimular.

-que graciosa- se sentó a mi lado y por un momento se concentró en una parte de la canción y la tarareo.

-¿te gusta?- pregunte

-sí, es de mis favoritas de Bon jovi- dijo con un aire despreocupado.

-tienes buen gusto, debo admitirlo, frecuento este bar, no sabía que tu igual- dije termine de comer tome mi café helado y me puse frente a frente con él, no lo había notado pero estaba vestido de una manera casi impropia, jeans a la cintura negros, converse, camisa negra suelta y una chaqueta sencilla, se veía relajado y el cabello revuelto ahora si parecía un cabeza de algas, lo curioso era que de esa manera si parecía un chico de 24 normal, y no el perfecto universitario.

-sí, cuando tengo tiempo-dijo luego miro mi café y rió.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije extrañada.

-un café, ¿en serio? Vienes a estas horas, por un café, jajaja que conejita tan tierna-dijo en un tono de burla.

-que tiene de malo, además deja de llamarme coneja, ¿Por qué me dices así?- le espete.

-por qué los conejos son tiernos, pero si los molestas muerden, como tú- dijo con expresión divertida.

-Idiota- dije- ¿Cómo esta vincent?

-mal- dijo con picardía

-¿Qué le paso?- me alarme.

-te lo diré, si te tomas un trago con migo- dijo juguetón.

-está bien- sabía a lo que jugaba, pero algo en mí me decía que si le iba a responder necesitaría un trago para poder tener el valor de decirle que él me gustaba pero que a la ves elliot también, además no es que fuese mala con el licor.

-jajaja, que interesante-dijo-BRIAN tráeme otra Heineken para la señorita.

Brian la trajo y comenzamos a beber y a charlar un rato sobre las canciones que estaban sonando ya que estaban buenísimas, termine por beber mi Heineken y pedimos otra ronda, después de tres de esas, sucedió, sin saber por qué le pregunte a Gilbert que era lo que sentía por mí, el río y luego se acercó.

-¿Qué siento por ti?...mmm veamos, esto- dijo plantándome un beso, ahí estaba mi primer beso con Gilbert y algo me decía que en esa noche no iba a ser el único.

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes

aclaraciones

*Heineken= es una cerveza alemana, si no me equivoco en mi país(colombia) es de las mejores que hay y se toma usualmente en lugares donde se escucha rock o cosas así.

respuestas:

The Love Killer: gracias por seguir mi historia, y por tu aporte, Ozx alice es mi pareja favorita si te soy sincera, pero en este fic Oz amara a alice pero el solo sera su cadena nada mas, la verdad quise dar mas protagonismo en esta historia a mis hermanos favoritos, espero no dañar mucha la trama original, me esfuerzo por no parodiar ni hacer cosas raras con los personajes.

Lucy (Guest): totalmente de acuerdo contigo, es solo que en este fic, lo tomaremos así, alice es la típica chica rokera, rebelde que viste sin prestar atención de ser femenina ni nada y sharon es la típica "NIÑA BIEN" bonita, buena persona y tierna creí que eso colores le darían un poco de esa imagen. Gracias por tu aporte, en este fic saque mucho a los personajes de su personalidad real, eso lo puedes ver perfectamente en Gilbert, tratare de apegarme más a lo que son ¿vale?

M. Barskerville: me alegra que te gustara, lo de Leo y Abyss, va por ahí, en mi fic Leo esta enamorado de abyss desde que eran niños, pero debido a su enfermedad no han podido estar juntos como el querría. :(

preguntas:

¿que les pareció?

¿que piensan de lo que dijo Oz?

¿que creen que pase entre Alice y gilbert esta noche?


	12. Chapter 12

hola todos, espero les tes gustando el capitulo... este esta muy muy largo y no pude revisar bien así que perdonen gracias por sus comentarios.

¿díganme que les pareció?

ya saben que pueden protestar si algo no va ahí se que los personajes están un poco fuera de personalidad pero ya saben que esto no va mu apegado al manga, que por cierto no quiero que acabe jamas.

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 12.

* * *

-¿Qué siento por ti?...mmm veamos, esto- dijo plantándome un beso, ahí estaba mi primer beso con Gilbert y algo me decía que en esa noche no iba a ser el único.

Gilbert se separara de mi con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus hermosos ojos dorados me miran impacientes, esperando una respuesta a lo que acaba de pasar, me quede muda, simplemente mirándolo, nuestros ojo se encontraron y sin saber por qué en mi apareció una sonrisa bobalicona, el noto mi expresión, sonrió a un más y se acercó de nuevo, cuando pensaba que volvería a besarme, se dirigió directamente hacia mi oído, su aliento cálido contra mi piel género en mí una sensación de calor insoportable, solté un gemido suave, el rio contra mi cuelo, y al final susurro.

-Alice, te deseo y mucho, te quiero Alice, eso es lo que siento por ti- se apartó de mi cuello al sentir las miradas de algunas personas.

-Gil…Gilbert…yo- baje la mirada, era hora de decirle, lo que sentía por él y por Elliot.

-ven con migo, a un lugar más privado- dijo y se levantó, sabía a donde me llevaba al segundo piso del bar, siempre hay poca gente, y las mesas son más "privadas".

-Gilbert- habíamos subido y él había pedido otra ronda de Heineken-yo debo decirte algo- dije con decisión.

-vale, te escuchó-sentamos en una mesa, apartada, como dije había poca gente y la mesa estaba bastante alejada de la mayoría.

-yo…tu…- estaba muy nerviosa y el hecho de que el me mirara divertido no ayudaba.

-te la dedico- dijo haciendo referencia a la canción que sonaba en ese momento, CRUSHCRUSHCRUSH(paramore)

-¿Por qué?- pregunte poniéndome más roja que Leo se había puesto esta tarde.

-sencillo, conoces la letra- dijo tarareando la letra en español.- "he notado que tus ojo siempre están encima de mí/no tiene sentido" "ellos taparon tu boca/garabatearon la verdad entre tus mentiras/tus pequeños espías".

-¿Qué?- grite-¿a qué te refieres?-el río más, se acercó a mí, sus labios descendían desde mis labios hasta mi cuello, susurraba las partes de la canción, "ahora estamos solos", ese calor crecía e mi sin control, me deje llevar, no lo aleje, simplemente le permití hacerme lo que quisiera, chupetones, besos y mordidas, estaba perdida en ese mundo cuando en ese instante en el que sus labios y los míos se encontraban, mi teléfono sonó, insistentemente, LEO demonios lo había olvidado.

-Gilbert, para- ordene entre pequeños jadeos, él se alejó y me miro con seriedad- perdona.

Conteste, Leo estaba furioso con migo era más de media noche y él había estado esperándome casi una hora, me disculpe de manera excesiva, Gilbert me miraba serio.

-yo…debo irme, lo siento, Leo… él me estaba esperando- dije tomando mis cosas.

-Tsk, tu noviecito ¿verdad?- espeto Gilbert con gran desagrado en su voz.

-ya te dije que no es mi novio, él estaba con mi hermana Abyss, y ahora él es quien me lleva a casa, por eso debo irme- explique, el me miro molesto.

-yo te llevo- sugirió, dispuesto a no dejarme ir.

-no, yo tengo las llaves, además se lo debo a él, lo siento- me dirigí hacia la salida del bar.

-espera- me agarro del brazo-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

-yo…vale, te lo diré- me arme de valor- Me gustas, Gilbert, pero no eres el Único, yo también siento algo por alguien más- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Elliot…-susurro el, me soltó el brazo, su mirada se hizo triste y yo solo asentí con la mirada.

-lo…siento- dije y luego Salí del bar a toda velocidad, al sentir el celular sonar en mi bolsillo.

Salí corriendo, llegue lo más rápido que mis piernas y mis tragos de más me permitieran, leo estaba recostado en el auto y cuando me vio, su mirada irradiaba ira.

-lo siento- dije acercándome a él.

\- Alice, ¿dónde andabas?- dijo el mirando un segundo con sorpresa- tienes un olor a licor ¿estabas tomando?

-lo siento, me fui a comer- por suerte mi chaqueta tapaba los punto morados que la boca de Gilbert había dejado en mi cuello-y me tome algo, estaba aburrida.

-como digas, igual logre mi cometido así que no importa realmente- tomo las llaves y se subió al auto.

Llegamos, nadie dijo nada, ambos nos fuimos a dormir la mañana siguiente era sábado, me vería con Sharon para acompañarla a no sé qué, que su abuela le había dicho, me levante a eso de las 9, leo al parecer seguía dormido, así que no lo desperté, le deje dicho a donde iba con una de las mucamas, me asome a su cuarto y lo vi durmiendo con una sonrisa en sus labios, se veía realmente adorable, parece que lo que sea que hubiese pasado ayer le había puesto feliz, salí y antes de encontrarme con Sharon me dirigí al hospital, había visitas, así que no tendría que entrar de manera ilegal.

-Abyss, hola- dije y ella no paraba de tararear una canción.

-hola hermana-me dijo, fue abrazarme como si la vida se le fuera en ello- que alegría.

-¿por?- pregunte y me senté en su cama- ¿paso algo ayer?

-ayer…emm no nada- dijo ella nerviosa.

-ABYSS BASKERVILLE, te conozco, soy tu gemela, ¿Qué paso? Dime o te arrepentirás- dije con superioridad, se puso roja y luego se sentó a mi lado, más bien se acostó a mi lado.

-Alice, ayer fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, Leo…el me beso, y me dijo que me quería, que me amaba, estaba tan feliz, hicimos más que besarnos, fue mágico- sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era bobalicona.

-vaya, vaya, así que al fin se confesó el idiota, espera… más que besarse, ¿ABYSS?- abrí mis ojos asustada de lo que pudo haber pasado entre esos dos, más que todo por lo que casi pasa ayer entre Gilbert y yo.

-emm bueno- dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa.

-Abyss, no me digas que…- Leo, maldito.

-solo paso, Alice, sé que yo no saldré de aquí y que si es delicado para mi salud, pero tenemos 17 Alice, es normal a esta edad estar con la persona que amas ¿no crees?- dijo ella haciendo un puchero, tenía razón, y yo era la menos indicada para reclamarle, sabiendo lo que paso con Gilbert, me puse roja y desvié la mirada de la de mi hermana.

-Alice, amo a Leo, el me ama a mí, me lo dijo, me lo demostró, esto viene desde antes, desde niños y lo sabes, el me dio un regalo, mira- dijo enseñándome un hermoso y por su apariencia, muy costoso, collar que en su dije en forma de corazón tenía grabados sus nombres: abyss y leo.

Era precioso sin duda, ella realmente estaba enamorada de leo, me alegraba que al fin una luz hubiese aparecido en su vida, jamás la había visto tan alegre, solo pude sonreírle y ella a mí.

-y bueno ¿a ti que te paso ayer?-dijo ella descifrando mi expresión, mi mirada se había perdido ante aquellas palabras de amor, recordé a Elliot y a Gilbert, la mirada de tristeza de ambos me rompía el alma.

-nada-me quite el gorro que ocultaba mi cabello y la expresión de horro de abyss fue inmediata.

-¿Qué te hiciste?- grito-¿Qué paso que yo no me haya enterado?- suspire, es verdad no le había dicho nada.

Comencé a contarle todo a ella, desde lo de vincent, lo de elliot, lo que dijo Oz, de cómo Sharon me había ayudado a darme cuenta de lo que sentía, de lo que había decidido y sobre todo de lo que había pasado anoche.

-por Dios, Alice ¿te gustan dos personas?- dijo ella que no cabía en su asombro.

-si- moví los hombros incomoda, ella abrí su boca diciendo un mudo "no puede ser"

-quien lo diría, ¿tan guapos son?- dijo con un tono que se me parecía más a Sharon que a ella misma.

-sí, pero no es eso, bueno no solo me gustan por eso, la verdad no sé pero simplemente, me gustan, no sé por qué, Gilbert es maduro, amable, bueno en los oficios, alto, musculoso y también es pícaro, juguetón y sabe cómo ponerme pelea, sus ojos son intimidantes, seductores -no podía evitar sonreír- y Elliot, él es… el príncipe perfecto, caballeroso, guapo, inteligente, atlético, es un gran músico y también tiene su lado orgulloso, grosero, seductor, una sonrisa que te derrite, es tierno, cuando quiere, es un "tsundere" total.- en mi apareció esa sonrisa bobalicona que solo ellos me hacían poner.

-vaya, vaya, sí que los describes muy bien, Alice, ¿Cómo son físicamente?- dijo ella curiosa ¿para qué quería saber?

-¿para qué, quieres saber eso?- dije.

-para ayudarte a elegir al más guapo, ambos tienen grandes cualidades, tal vez haya que elegir por su apariencia- ¿Qué demonios? Eso no me importa lo único que me importa es su forma de ser con migo, lo especiales que son, hay Abyss así no me ayudas.

-vale- accedí para calmarla- Gilbert, es alto, muy alto, su cabello en negro azabache- no le diré que parece un alga, eso es solo para molestarlo- sus ojos son dorados intensos, es delgado pero muy musculoso, su piel es blanca, casi pálida de hecho.

-¿Cómo la de Leo?- pregunto Abyss buscando una referencia.

-sí, más o menos así- dije

-que guapo- dijo ella con emoción- y Elliot ¿tan bien es así?

-es guapo, bastante, él es el príncipe del instituto, todas lo quieren, es alto, no como Gilbert pero si mucho más que yo, es de piel banca, su cabello de un rubio oscuro, tiene un corte muy raro pero que le queda genial, su sonrisa es perfecta, es muy musculoso, porque practica futbol, sus ojos son de un azul cristalino, son preciosos.- no sé por qué demonios suspire de esa manera ¿en qué me había convertido? O mejor aún ¿en qué me habían convertido ellos?

-es imposible decidir- dijo ella, pues obvio, no es eso lo que me atrae, aunque sus físico no es que pase desapercibido en mí.

-lo sé, ya aclarare mis sentimientos, debo ir con Sharon, abyss, cuídate- salí de la habitación y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia Sharon, espero y no este con el payaso, aunque era lo más probable ya que el sería por orden de Sharon el que me entrenara con Oz.

Llegue al lugar de encuentro, como lo sospeche ella estaba con ese payaso, este sería un largo día, en especial por que empezaría a entrenar con ellos, los salude, ellos a mí, Sharon miro confusa mi bufanda, la había puesto para que no notaran los chupones, pero no dijo nada, menos mal porque si lo sabe es capaz de matar a Gilbert.

Pasamos el día haciendo presencia en las reuniones de un raro comité llamado "pandora", a las cuales la abuela de Sharon debía de ir pero por salud envió a su nieta y al payaso para que la representaran, en la última reunión, no esperaba lo que vendría, según Sharon esas reuniones eran para hablar con los dueños de las cadenas más poderosas del país y ahí habían aparecido ellos identificándose con el nombre que Oz, me había dado, "raven" "demios" y finalmente "humpty dompty", al verme Elliot y Gilbert palidecieron, y vincent se escondió tras su hermano, como si tratara de huir de Oz, pero no fueron los único que aparecieron, Leo, con su traje normal, recatado de finos detalles, entro en la sala, dando la cara por la familia BASKERVILLE, me localizo y se sentó a mi lado fulminándome con la mirada, estaba muerta, aquí iba a ver sangre por la forma en la que Leo miraba a Elliot y este a él.

-se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? Querida prima- dijo Leo mirando a Sharon y a break.

-bueno… yo solo acompañe a Sharon, no sabía que venias, Leo, yo…- el relajo su mirada aceptando la disculpa, luego miro de nuevo a Elliot y sonrio.

\- tal vez no la controlas aun, pero toda cadena de alto nivel, debe presentarse en pandora- no comprendía lo que decía, pero al parecer Sharon sí.

-Leo-san, no ira usted a…- él le sonrió y completo sus palabras.

-voy a presentar a B-RABBIT, es mejor, antes de que la consideren una cadena ilegal, ¿no lo cree?, si la presento yo, bajo el nombre de la familia baskerville, no habrá problema.

-tiene razón- dijo el payaso que hasta ese momento parecía prestar más atención a sus dulces que a nosotros.

-de acuerdo, Alice-no era realmente una pregunta, Leo ya había decido.

Al empezar la reunión, leo inmediatamente tomo la palabra, trague saliva mientras él hablaba.

-señores de pandora, para mí es un placer- dijo con ese tono de: yo soy quien manda aquí- presentarles hoy, a mi querida prima, Alice Baskerville, hija del antiguo "glen" quien hoy alza de nuevo el nombre de su familia como la contratista de la cadena que nosotros conocemos como: B-RABBIT. O mejor dicho "el conejo negro manchado de sangre"- la expresión de todos los presente palideció, incluidos Gilbert, Elliot y Vincent, quienes abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- grito un hombre de cabello color rojo y extraña ropa.

-como ha escuchado, rufus barma, ella es la contratista de B-RABBIT- esta vez fue el payaso de break.

Todos los murmullos, me estresaban, quería salir de allí, fulmine con la mirada a Leo y él sonreía con total naturalidad.

-alice, eso es ¿cierto?- dijo Elliot levantándose de la mesa.

-sí, soy yo, soy la contratista de Oz- dije al ver las miradas asesinas de todos.

-¿OZ?- dijo Gilbert con confusión.

-es el nombre, de B-RABBIT- explique, luego sentí el codazo por parte de Sharon y deje de hablar.

-vale… si tú eres una contratista legal, no nos queda más que reconocerte- dijo Gilbert, tomando la palabra, en ese instante, todos callaron, el al igual que leo tenía ese aire de mandamás-aunque desearía que nos hubieras dicho esto antes- dijo entre dientes.

\- no preguntaste- le espete, el entre cerro los ojos y vincent, me miro de una manera asesina, por su parte Elliot seguía riñendo miradas con Leo, estoy segura de que si sus ojos fuesen escopetas, ya se hubieran asesinado el uno al otro.

-vale, no siendo más, ha sido un día cansado, no lo creen, señor Barma, joven Nightray, joven Leo, es hora de terminar la reunión- Sharon se apresuró a terminar antes de que alguien saliese herido, Gilbert y yo chocamos las miradas, fulminándonos el uno al otro, vincent había desviado su atención al payaso y este también se había concentrado en él, y leo y elliot estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre el otro.

-caballeros, basta- grito Sharon cuando en la sala solo quedábamos los hermanos, leo, break, ella y yo- Alice tú también, compórtate por una vez en tu vida como una dama y deja de reñir a los demás- me espeto y los demás se le quedaron mirando.

\- te he dicho, que no soy una dama, no como tu Sharon, no tengo por qué soportar tus regaños- grité, ella abrió sus ojos y la ira creció en ambas.

-vale, pues en ese caso, ríñete con quien quieras, BREAK nos vamos- salió de la sala fulminado a todos los presentes, break salió tras ella, casi que por inercia.

-que molesta- dije entre dientes, leo me miraba, y los demás también- ¿qué les pasa?, ¿se les perdió algo?

\- es tu culpa por no decirnos nada- espeto Elliot, genial, el amor en mí se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa, en ese momento mientras todos se abalanzaban contra mí la ira estallo, y con ella apareció, esa persona que tanto me quería.

-si se acercan un paso más, a mi Alice, yo definitivamente, les cortare el cuello- dijo Oz con una voz casi sínica, estaba abrazado a mí, los ojos carmesí, la sonrisa irónica, el cabello rubio revuelto, y la guadaña en sus manos.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto Elliot.

-yo soy B-RABBIT, la cadena de Alice, y no les permitiré que la traten así, a menos de que deseen repetir la escena de hace unos días ¿verdad?- dijo oz, mirando amenazante a vincent.

-pero eres un chico, como es que…ALICE, ¿qué es esto?- pregunto Gilbert, aparentemente confundido.

-ya cálmate, Oz- le ordene- son unos idiotas, pero no debes hacerles daño, te lo prohíbo, Oz, por favor si yo no te lo ordeno, no hagas esto- mi voz parecía suplicar, aún temblaba recordando la escena de vincent en un charco de sangre.

\- está bien Alice- sus ojos Carmín se volvieron verdes de nuevo su mirada se relajó, acaricio mi mejilla y luego desapareció.

-escuchen, Oz es especial, si nos les dije, fue porque aún no soy capaz de controlarla realmente, es muy fuerte por eso es mejor no hacerlo enojar, desconozco la apariencia de sus cadenas, así que me imagino que no se parecen a Oz, por lo que ustedes se asustaron al ver a un Chico , soy una contratista legal, bajo las ordenes de Leo- lo mire y él sonrió satisfecho- si es eso lo que querían saber, ya está ahora, déjenme en paz. -salí de la sala y leo me siguió, me tomo de la mano sin saber por qué y me entrego las llaves de su auto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte y él sonrió.

-veré a abyss, y demorare, es hora de visitas aun, así que no necesito entrar con tu ayuda, toma mi auto y regresa si deseas, si no, da una vuelta o has lo que quieras, prima- dijo con naturalidad.

-vale, pero espera, ¿prima?- no pude evitar reír- dirás cuñada, ya lo sé todo, maldito, si no fuera porque ella esta tan feliz y por qué vivo contigo estarías 3 metros bajo tierra pervertido- él se puso más rojo que un tomate, y tan rígido como una piedra.

\- bueno… yo… esto- balbuceo- No le digas a tu padre, me va a matar- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-no lo haré, pero me las debes ¿he?- dije con un tono de complicidad que pareció relajarlo.

-no creí que te diría, me siento apenado- dijo con sinceridad y yo reí.

\- por supuesto que me diría, ella es mi gemela, aprende, tonto- le di un golpecito en la cabeza y le sonreí.

\- te daré lo que quieras si me ayudas- ofreció.

-si la haces feliz, no tendrás que darme nada, ahora vete- él sonrió y se fue corriendo.

-pero…espera, Leo-le grite- ¡NO SE CONDUCIR, IDIOTA!

Ya se había ido y los demás parecían haber escuchado toda la conversación.

-Genial, un auto último modelo y no tengo la menor idea de cómo se conduce, esto es excelente y Sharon me dejo, ¡maldita!- dije entre dientes, pero ellos me oyeron.

-de nuevo ¿se les perdió algo?- espete.

-para nada- dijeron al unísono, aparentemente divertidos.

-me alegra que se diviertan- dije sarcástica como siempre.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- ofreció elliot.

-NO, gracias, no es mi auto, si le dan una multa es su culpa, por mi parte existen los buses y el tren para atravesar la cuidad, también tengo piernas así que no necesito ayuda.- dicho esto di media vuelta y camine lo más lejos que podía de ellos.

\- a dónde vas, Alice- esa voz es de…

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes

respuestas:

The Love Killer: hubo más que besos jajaja, pero Leo si interrumpio, maldito. ojala y te siga gustando, me encanta la idea de una declaracion ante mucha gente.

preguntas:

¡¿creen que estoy loca, con estos cambios de humor de alice?!

¿creen que alice y sharon se reconcilien?

¿que les parecio lo que paso entre leo y abyss?

y la más importante

¿de quien creen que es la voz que escucha alice?


	13. Chapter 13

hola,perdón por no actualizar desde hace rato, este capitulo es más corto y por demás es el más triste que he escrito léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. por el titulo ya te imaginaras que paso, pero además de triste es hermoso o al menos a mi parecer lo es.

¿díganme que les pareció?

ya saben que pueden protestar si algo no va ahí se que los personajes están un poco fuera de personalidad pero ya saben que esto no va mu apegado al manga, que por cierto no quiero que acabe jamas.

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 13.

* * *

**LA TRAGEDIA.**

* * *

\- a dónde vas, Alice- esa voz es de…

Me había alejado bastante de los chicos, cuando una voz conocida me llamo, me di la vuelta y allí lo vi, los ojos violetas, el cabello negro, su ceño fruncido… tío oswald, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Sabía lo del trato con los nightray? ¿Había ido por mí? ¿Habrá escuchado lo de oz?, cuando me di cuenta el me había agarrado del brazo, los chicos se apresuraron a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-ti… tío oswald- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Alice, dime ¿Qué estás haciendo en pandora?- pregunto.

-yo… bueno…solo estaba con Leo- demonios, ¿Por qué abre metido a Leo? Ahora nos va ir mal a los dos.

-¿Leo? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿Qué hacías con Leo y en pandora?, Alice acaso tu…-dudo- ¿eres una contratista?

-bueno… ¿quieres la verdad?- ya que Leo muy amablemente se lo había dicho a todo pandora, lo más probable era que el pronto lo supiera al igual que mis padres, así que decidí ser yo la que se lo dijera.

-por supuesto- dijo el aun sin soltarme.

-yo soy una contratista- tome aire, porque según la reacción que ponían todos cuando hablaba de oz, suponía que él se iba a poner igual-soy la contratista de B-RABBIT.

-¿B-RABBIT?- dijo el bajando la cabeza- Alice, esa cadena es un peligro, es demasiado para ti, deshaz el contrato- ordenó.

-eso jamás- dije soltándome de su agarre- Oz es mío, el me pertenece, y nadie me lo quitara, no voy a dejarlo solo, es importante para mí, lo controlare, hasta ahora el me escucha y me protege a mí y también a Abyss, cosa que ni tú, ni lacie, ni levi hicieron.- me puse histérica, jamás le entregaría a Oz a nadie, eso nunca.

-Alice… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué no solo acatas las ordenes que te damos?- dijo el tratando de acercarse a mí de nuevo, me aleje de golpe, y preferí quedarme cerca de Elliot, Gilbert y vincent, que habían estado mirando la pelea sin mediar palabra.

-no quiero- espete, estábamos dispuestos a continuar con esa discusión hasta que mi celular sonó, trate de no prestar atención, pero algo en mi decía que debía contestar, cuando lo tome vi que era Leo quien llamaba, conteste, Leo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, ponía escuchar claramente que lloraba, en ese momento me alarme.

-Leo, cálmate ¿quieres? – dije y este hiso su mejor esfuerzo para respirar- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunte, el rompió en sollozos, y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra, una mísera palabra que destruiría mi mundo por completo.

-MUERTA- dijo tomando Aire y completando al fin la oración, aquella que desearía hubiese sido mentira, un sueño, una broma, aquellas palabras que en un instante hicieron que mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo- ABYSS ESTA MUERTA, ESTA MUERTA, Alice- rompió en llanto de nuevo.

Me quede muda, el mundo se detuvo a mi alrededor, deje caer el teléfono, seguidamente me deje caer de rodillas, mi mirada se perdió, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis pálidas mejillas, me sentía perdida en un abismo infinito, solo me rodeaba oscuridad, todo lo que había a mi alrededor se perdía en ella, fue solo un instante, en que sentí que mi alma y mi cuerpo se habían separado, no sentía nada, escuchaba las distantes voces que me llamaban, pero solo eran murmullos, el tiempo se me hizo infinito, hasta que percibí el llanto…el llanto de una persona, esa persona era oswald, recobre un poco mi conciencia, y lo vi, con el teléfono en la mano, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus sollozos me despertaron poco a poco, vi a vincent acercarse a él, mientras volvía al mundo pude lograr sentir unos cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, no eran los de Oz, eran de Gilbert me sostenía como si la vida se le fuera en ello, frente a mi estaban Elliot y Oz, con sus miradas azules y verdes , reflejando una incomprensible preocupación, desperté un momento por completo de aquel mar de confusión en el que había caído , sentí un dolor punzante en mi pecho, el silencio que había estado guardando hasta entonces se rompió en unas escandalosas palabras que más que palabras parecían sollozos.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- después de pronunciar esas irracionales palabras, me aferre al pecho de Gilbert hasta que perdí la conciencia poco a poco, lo último que Oí fue las voces de Oz y Elliot que gritaban mi nombre al unísono.

* * *

Sentía frío, me revolví incomoda sin abrir mis ojos, mis parpados se sentían pesados, alguien acariciaba mis cabellos con dulzura, logre escuchar unas voces pero no pude reconocerlas bien, traté de abrir lentamente mis ojos, logre ver una luz brillante en el techo, aparte mis ojos de esa molesta luz, alguien estaba sentado a mi lado, mi visión estaba borrosa, pero logre reconocerlo, era Levi, me sonrió con dulzura, note la tristeza en sus ojos, una que jamás había visto en esas orbes lilas, su cabello blanco estaba revuelto y logre notar algunas marcas de agua que corrían por sus mejillas, había llorado sin duda, trate de reincorporarme, examine la habitación, no estábamos solos, Oswald descansaba en un sillón cerca de una ventana, por donde se apreciaba la luz de la luna, sus mirada se perdía en aquella vista, el acariciaba a Lacie quien mientras arrastraba su vestido por el suelo descansaba en su regazo, aparentemente dormida, en otra parte de la habitación, al lado de la puerta, Leo estaba tirado en piso, sus cabello alborotado, era lo único que podía ver pues estaba sentado de manera que su rostro se escondía entre sus rodillas.

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte, limpiándome los ojos con fuerza, y levantándome por completo.

-en el hospital- dijo levi, poniéndose de pie ante mí, oswald volvió su mirada hacia nosotros al igual que Leo- me alegra que despertaras Alice- después de decir eso me abrazo, comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y su mirada reflejo una tristeza que me hizo estremecer.

-No…esto…no puede estar pasando- murmure, levi me abrazo con más fuerza, pero lo aparte.

-Alice, hija, sabíamos que pasaría- volvió a cercarse y yo me aleje más, en la habitación había un espejo, me mire, llevaba puesta mis ropas, más un gabardina negra muy elegante, la conocía, era la gabardina que traía puesta Gilbert hoy, esta me quedaba suprema mente grande, en ese momento, me pregunte donde estaban esos tres, luego voltee a ver a todos, baje la mirada.

-lo sé, pasaría, era obvio- dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara- pero aun así, arme un escándalo que le había prometido a ella que no haría, lo lamento.

-hija- dijo levi y en ese instante sus lágrimas aparecieron, a pesar de todo el y lacie si querían a ABYSS, de alguna forma.

-está bien- le dirigí una sonrisa, Lacie, se levantó e intento acercarse a mí, la evadí, y también le di una sonrisa, ella soltó unas lágrimas, me dirigí hacia Leo, que seguía en el suelo, me puse a su altura y lo abrace, este se sorprendió y dio un respingo.

-se cuánto la amabas- dije sin soltarlo- ella también te amaba, Leo, muchas gracias por hacerla feliz estos últimos días, realmente te agradezco- las lágrimas de leo no tardaron en convertirse en sollozos, mientras que yo recordaba la alegría con que su rostro brillaba esta mañana cuando me contó lo que paso, y también cuando la veía hablar con él, desde niños, cuando él le escribía las cartas, y cuando el tocaba el piano para nosotras, gracias a Leo, ella vio una luz, que yo no pude mostrarle.

-yo…- leo trato de hablar, pero su llanto no lo dejo, lo solté en ese instante y le dirigí una sonrisa.

-ella estaba muy feliz, Leo, muchas gracias, por ser su luz- acaricie sus cabellos- ella ya no está sufriendo, y fue gracias a ti que al fin conoció el amor, no la olvides ¿vale?

Leo, simplemente asintió, y me abrazo de nuevo, cuando al fin me soltó, se tranquilizó y se puso de pié.

-él está preocupado- dijo.

-¿Quién?- pregunte

-B-RABBIT- dijo en un susurro.

-lo sé, me disculpare con él, y con todos por haberlos hecho preocupar- dije con dulzura.

Tome mi bolso, y saque las llaves de Leo, se la di, luego me arregle, un poco, todos me miraron confundidos.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunte terminando de arreglarme sin quitarme la gabardina de Gilbert, por alguna razón me hacia sentir tranquila el tenerla puesta.

-¿Dónde está quién?- preguntaron todos.

-mi triste otra mitad- dije con la voz fría, había recordado el pacto con ABYSS, cuando ella muriera, yo sería la única que no lloraría por ella, ya que ella me lo había dicho su deseo era morir, así que habiéndolo cumplido no había por que estar triste según ella.

-te refieres a Abyss ¿verdad?- dijo levi, yo asentí.

-en la morgue-contesto oswald-¿Por qué preguntas?

-al algo que debo entregarle- dije sin más y Salí de la habitación dejándolos a todos con expresión de confusión.

Camine hacia la morgue tranquilamente, esta vez yo era como un "paciente" así que nadie me diría nada, además eran casi la media noche y no había mucha gente, tome el ascensor, hasta la morgue, Salí de el de manera tranquila y para ayudarme a relajarme y darme fuerzas para ver el cadáver de mi hermana comencé a cantar la canción que ambas amábamos desde niñas, aquella que leo solía tocar para nosotras en el piano. Everytime you kissed.

_**"Every time you kissed I trembled like a child**_

_**Gathering the roses**_

_**We sang for the hope"**_

Mi voz retumbaba en los solitarios pasillos, por surte era una buena cantante o al menos eso decían Sharon y Abyss, cada estrofa me hacía sentir más segura y triste a la vez.

_**"Roses die, the secret is inside the pain**_

_**Winds are high up on the hill**_

_**I cannot hear you"**_

Seguí cantando, cantando para Abyss, como ella solía pedirlo, llegue a la sala, entre sin temor, la única que estaba allí era ella, tendida en una cama, ya la habían arreglado para su entierro, un hermoso vestido blanco, con rosas azules, adornaban su pequeño y fría cuerpo, me acerque a ella su rostro pálido, reflejaba una expresión tranquila, acaricie sus cabellos, una melancólica sensación me invadió, me acerque y me recosté a su lado mirándola, como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho desde que éramos pequeñas, seguí cantando, esa era mi despedida para ella, yo se lo había prometido.

"_**Singing for the promises, tomorrow may bring**_

_**I harbor all the old affection**_

_**Roses of the past"**_

la mire con tristeza, recordé las alegrías que tuvimos, recordé el como ella era la única que me animaba, a pesar de que Sharon era mi amiga la única que lo hacía era ella, recordé cuando jugábamos de niñas, cuando soñábamos con casarnos con un príncipe, nos casaríamos juntas, la misma boda, la misma universidad, si yo tenía una hija le pondría Abyss y ella le pondría Alice a la suya, fue allí que recordé un poco los juegos con Elliot y Gilbert, reí un momento preguntándome si ella recordaría a esos dos, recuerdo que de pequeñas tomábamos la ropa que queríamos y para ver cómo se verían o con que combinarlas hacíamos que la otra se la probara, era como ella decía, mirarse en un espejo.

**_"Now let my happiness sing inside my dream…"_**

Termine de cantar, me levante, tome el anillo que alguna vez ambas nos dimos en signo de que siempre estaríamos justas, se lo coloque y me fui, con lágrimas traviesas saliendo de mis ojos…ADIÓS ABYSS, siempre estaremos juntas.

-que hermosa canción….- alguien me saco de mis pensamientos….

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes

espacio de la escritora:

díganme que no fui la única quiso llorar, enserio casi lloro y más cuando tome las partes de la canción.

espero les haya gustado T.T y si alguien lloro, perdonen por poner esta historia de romance así de triste

preguntas:

¿me quieren asesinar?

¿les dolio la muerte de abyss?

¿quien creen que le hablo a alice al final?

nos vemos en otro cap de discordia entre hermanos


	14. Chapter 14

hola, de nuevo aquí esta otra capitulo de discordia entre hermanos, gracias por sus comentarios, enserio me ayudan a escribir, esto va a seguir en tragedia... lo siento, ahora se me esta pegando lo de JUN-sama

debo decir que este capitulo tiene de todo un poquito, ya saben por favor comente si algo va mal.

¿díganme que les pareció?

ya saben que pueden protestar si algo no va ahí se que los personajes están un poco fuera de personalidad pero ya saben que esto no va mu apegado al manga, que por cierto no quiero que acabe jamas.

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 14

* * *

-que hermosa canción…-alguien me saco de mis pensamientos…

Justo cuando salía de aquella habitación donde descansaba en cuerpo de mi hermana, me encontré con las dos personas que menos me hubiese imaginado, de pie ante mí un poco cabizbajos estaban Elliot y Gilbert, ¿hace cuánto estaban allí?, ¿me habrán seguido?, les sonreí dulcemente, por alguna razón su presencia me hacía sentir tranquila, me acerque a ellos, limpie aquellas lagrimas traviesas, y contuve el nudo que tenía en la garganta, ya no lloraría por Abyss, era una promesa, esa canción era nuestra despedida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte tratando de ocultar un poco mi rostro, ya que aún tenía un rastro de lágrimas recorriéndome las pálidas mejillas.

-bueno-comenzó Gilbert- queríamos ver como estabas, nos diste un gran susto cuando te desmayaste…además aun tienes algo mío- trata de animarme poniendo una pequeña sonrisa juguetona, elliot lo mira y pone sus ojos en blanco, que infantil es.

-lo lamento, me puse demasiado dramática, ya estoy bien- seguí tratando de parecer fría, como si nada hubiese pasado, me saque la gabardina y se la entregue.

-¿estas, segura?- pregunto elliot alzando una de sus cejas- estabas bastante mal, no tienes por qué fingir…

-¿fingir?- pregunte con recelo.

-sí, vimos lo mal que te pusiste, es normal, era tu hermana, créeme lo entiendo, ¿Por qué ahora te muestras como si no te hubiese dolido?- la manera en que lo dijo, es como si sus palabras recorrieran mi ser, sus mirada azul se clavó en mí, esperando una respuesta, el nudo en mi garganta creció, me habían atrapado, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-no es eso- dije con un hilo de voz- no es que no me importe, no es que me quiera hacer la fuerte- me llene de valor-¡Lo prometí, yo no llorare por Abyss, me duele, pero ella cumplió su deseo, eso es lo único que importa!

Ellos me miraron un momento, luego esos ojos dorados de Gilbert se dirigieron a su pequeño hermano, sonrió y luego hablo con tranquilidad.

-no te haces la fuerte, sinceramente pienso que lo eres- me lanzo su gabardina y esa sonrisa juguetona volvió- no te resfríes.

-¿les molesto?- dijo elliot con una mirada asesina.

-sí y mucho- dijo Gilbert divertido.

-jajaja- no pude soltar una risita al ver ese comportamiento tan infantil, ambos me miraron confundidos.

-parecen niños- dije y me dispuse a caminar lejos de la morgue, era hora de que mi triste otra mitad descansara- ¿no vienen?

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron

-quiero…alejarme, ya me he despedido de ella- dije con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ambos me siguieron hasta la azotea, curiosamente no había mucha gente en el hospital y yo sabía escabullirme perfectamente, así que llegamos sin problema, hoy fue el peor día de mi vida, pero solo restaba una cosa por hacer, ya había entregado mi promesa a Abyss, así que ahora solo restaba aclarar las cosas con Gilbert y elliot y así tal vez, al igual que Abyss , yo lograría encontrar un pequeño descanso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Elliot, sin apartar su mirada del firmamento, las estrellas brillaban de manera hermosa, la noche estaba despejada y la luna llena se alzaba en lo alto, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, recordé las veces en las que sacaba a Abyss de su habitación para que viera ese paisaje a ella le fascinaba, era en ese escenario en el cual solo estaban ella y la luna, como testigos de mis conciertos, yo solo cantaba para Abyss, Sharon me había escuchado, pero ella sabía que mi voz solo era para mí reflejo, para mi otra yo, para la persona más importante en mi vida, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi Luz.

-solo quería venir aquí- dije restándole importancia a esos recuerdos de días que no volverán, aquellos que guardare en mi ser.

-ya veo- dijo sentándose a mi lado contra la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras por donde hace unos minutos transitábamos.

-que hermosa noche- comento Gilbert- hace años que no me tomaba el tiempo para ver las estrellas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con cierta curiosidad, ya que la voz de Gilbert se escuchaba melancólica, el volteo su mirada hacia mí.

-muchas cosas, no he tenido tiempo o tal vez dejo de importarme esos pequeños detalles del mundo sin que me diera cuenta- admitió, Elliot lo miro un instante y bajo su mirada.

-aun…no entiendo- dije mirándolos a ambos- aun no entiendo por qué pelean tanto, si…ambos se preocupan el uno por el otro- ambos me miraron asombrados y levemente sonrojados.

-de…de que hablas coneja, mejor no molestes- dijo Gilbert con recelo.

-vale- dije sin prestar atención, elliot por su parte no hablo.

-mejor así- dijo Gilbert, tomando asiento al lado de elliot.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto elliot sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida.

-la canción que cantabas, era hermosa- respondió.

-"**_EVERYTIME YOU KISSED ME_**"- le dije.

-tienes una voz bonita- dijo Gilbert- no sabía que cantabas.

-yo solo cantaba para Abyss, me estaba despidiendo de ella- explique.

-es una hermosa forma de despedirse de alguien- dijo Elliot, con una tristeza palpable en la voz- eran gemelas ¿verdad?

-sí, éramos casi idénticas, solo que ella tenía el cabello blanco, como el de mi padre, y era realmente hermosa- dije con una sonrisa.

-al igual que tú, imagino- el comentario de Gilbert me sorprendió.

-como digas- aparte la mirada.

-Elliot, dijiste que lo comprendías, ¿Por qué?- la curiosidad me mataba.

-yo…-él se movió incómodo.

-Elly, no contestes si no lo deseas- hablo Gilbert.

-¿elly?- pregunte, Gilbert rio y elliot se puso rojo y aparto su rostro de inmediato.

-jajaja- Gilbert rio- sí, ese es su apodo, le llamábamos así de cariño.

-eso era cuando era un niño, idiota- espeto elliot.

-lindo apodo- dije con sarcasmo.

-qué bueno que te divierta-contesto molesto- en fin, la razón por la que dije que te entendía, es porque… se lo que se siente perder a alguien importante.

-Elliot…-murmuro Gilbert.

-¿a qué te refieres?-me atreví a preguntar.

-mis hermanos mayores- contesto- ellos…fueron asesinados- desvió su mirada y yo me quede muda un instante.

-no…lo sabía- dije con sinceridad.

-obviamente, solo nosotros lo sabemos- dijo Gilbert- fue caso de una cadena, sin saber por qué comenzó a asesinar a nuestros hermanos, uno por uno, los tres mayores murieron, no supimos que hacer es por eso….

-es por eso que huiste como un cobarde, creyendo que tal vez tú eras el siguiente- le espeto elliot con gran ira.

-no es cierto- replico Gilbert- tu… no lo entiendes.

-por supuesto que entiendo, nos abandonaste, inclusive a tu hermano de sangre, vincent, no te importo- elliot se levantó y se dispuso a golpear a Gilbert, me interpuse entre los dos.

-ya basta- dije molesta- basta de pelear, escúchense, ambos se quieren tanto y…y sin embargo se hacen daño.

-Alice- murmuro Gilbert- ¿Por qué te pones así?

-por… por…por que los quiero a ambos y odio ver pelear a las familias, ya estoy cansada de eso- dije eso sin darme cuenta, en ese instante al liberar esos sentimientos me senté de golpe, guarde silencio, ellos igual, se tranquilizaron y se acomodaron a mi lado y se recostaron sobre mis hombros, me estremecí ante la cercanía, pero no me moví, ambos se habían sumido en sus pensamientos, mirábamos el firmamento, pronto volví a perderme en los recuerdos de Abyss, hasta que la voz de Gilbert me saco de ellos.

-así… que nos quieres- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-a ambos- prosiguió elliot.

-yo…- no sabía que más decirles.

-ya veo- respondió elliot- no perderé, definitivamente, no lo haré.

-jajaja- Gilbert rió ante el comentario- ni yo, no pienso rendirme, aunque seas tú elliot, no me rendiré.

-¿Que dicen?- me espante antes esos comentarios.

No pude preguntar más, en ese instante sentí sus cálidos labios en mis mejillas, un tierno beso, de parte de ambos sellaba su decisión, me sonroje, no me moví simplemente les otorgue el permiso para que pelearan por mí, no replique, solo deje que pasara, estaba cansada, dije dentro de mi ser, "Abyss ojala no te hubieras ido", cerré mis ojos y me prepare para la guerra, en la que yo misma me había metido sin saberlo…

* * *

Paso una semana, había vuelto a la escuela apenas tres días después del entierro de Abyss, mis padres prácticamente se habían arrodillado para que volviera con ellos, incluso se excusaron con los nightray por desertar del trato, conmovidos por lo de Abyss, estos no se negaron a deshacer el acuerdo, sin embargo me negué a volver, aun sentía que algo me hacía querer estar alejada de ellos, al menos por un tiempo más, a Leo no pareció incomodarlo el hecho de que me quedara un poco más con él y abusara un poco de su ayuda, cando se lo pregunte simplemente me sonrió , yo sabía que era por la promesa que le había hecho a Abyss de ayudarnos, incluso no le importó que Cheshire, nuestro gatito, aquel que siempre se escondía en el hospital para acompañar a abyss, se quedara con migo en su mansión, leo no es el más amante de los gatos, pero Cheshire parecía agradarle bastante, Sharon se disculpó con migo el día del funeral y yo también me disculpe con ella, éramos amigas de nuevo y ahora si me ayudaría con Oz, por su parte después de la declaración de guerra que se hicieron, Gilbert y elliot no se han mostrado esta semana, imagino que es para que yo me tranquilizara un poco más respecto a Abyss, lo mismo hice yo con leo, ambos a pesar de que desayunábamos juntos no mediábamos palabra, en la mansión el silencio era tétrico, él no hablaba y yo menos, lo mismo hiso Sharon, prefirió dejarme tranquila, no me corrigió modales ni me regaño una sola vez por no portarme como una "dama", me alegra que me dieran mi espacio, gracias a ello pude relajarme y espero que leo haya conseguido lo mismo, levi me permitió quedarme con leo con la condición de que los llamara de vez en cuando, lacie estaba destrozada así que mi tío oswald se encargó de ella y se la llevo a su casa, él también me pido que la visitara cada vez que pudiera, ya que ella estaba muy mal.

Los días pasaron sin novedad, era domingo en la tarde, afuera llovía a cantaros, Cheshire estaba acurrucado a mi lado, mientras que yo leía uno de mis libros favoritos, "gato negro"-Allan poe, ya lo había leído com veces en el pasado, pero ese era sin duda uno de mis favoritos de Poe, tenía una taza de café caliente, usaba camisa vieja de "nirvana" haciendo de "minivestido", estaba realmente cómoda, hasta que mi móvil sonó, trate de ignorarlo pero el tono que tengo es imposible de ignorar, "keine lust"-rammstein, cerré el libro y tome el móvil, era Sharon.

-Alice, ¿estas sentada?-el tono de voz de Sharon me decía que lo que iba a decirme no seria nada bueno.

-sí, ¿Por qué?- dije sin mucha emoción.

-Elliot sufrió un accidente- me quede helada, el libro cayo de mis manos y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco.

-¿Qué?-murmure-¿Qué le paso?

\- A un no lo sé, quien me avisó fue Ada vessalius- ¿Quién? … a si ellas es una de las amigas de elliot, está en el top 10 de las más "sexys" del instituto, aunque Sharon también esta…

-y ella ¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunte.

-estaba con él, según me dijo elliot estaba tonteando con los chicos del instituto, ya sebes con damen, william, andrew, sus amigos, Aria y ella los estaban acompañando, al parecer estaban haciendo retos estúpidos, y el de elliot era entrar a esa escuela abandonada…como se llamaba… ah sí Hawthorne High*, lo hizo como si nada a pesar de las advertencias de Aria, no supieron que paso pero se oyó un fuerte ruido y al parecer elliot fue atacado por una cadena- me quede sin habla tome mi chaqueta y me puse mis converse, tenía que verlo, saber cómo estaba.

-Sharon, ¿sabes dónde está?- Salí a toda prisa tome el paraguas, y las llaves.

-en el hospital de pandora- contesto.

-¿pandora tiene hospital? En fin ¿Dónde es?- me imagino que si fue una cadena pandora intervino, pero… ¿porque elliot no usaría su cadena?

-yo nunca he ido, no sé, ¿Por qué no llamas a Gilbert o a vincent, tal vez ellos sepan más?- dijo ella.

-tienes razón, te hablo luego- colgué de inmediato me puse a buscar el teléfono de Gilbert, lo marque y espere… pero no contesto, busque el de vincent, después de unos minutos la cogió…

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes

espacio escritora:

verdad que ya me parezco a jun, hasta quiero matar ya elliot... no mentiras, no soy capaz.

aclaraciones y preguntas:

Hawthorne High*: escuela del libro Ghostgirl de tonya hurley, de mis favorito lo recomiendo :3

¿que creen que le paso a elliot?

¿por que creen que no utilizo su cadena?

¿les esta gustando la historia, o no le ven sentido?

¿tienen alguna sugerencia?

nos vemos el proximo capitulo


	15. Chapter 15

bueno, hola disfruten el cap, pronto acabara asi que espero y les haya gustado discordia entre hermanos.

no siendo más, espero que esta vez comenten ¬¬

¿díganme que les pareció?

ya saben que pueden protestar si algo no va ahí se que los personajes están un poco fuera de personalidad pero ya saben que esto no va mu apegado al manga, que por cierto no quiero que acabe jamas.

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 15

* * *

-tienes razón, te hablo luego- colgué de inmediato me puse a buscar el teléfono de Gilbert, lo marque y espere… pero no contesto, busque el de vincent, después de unos minutos la cogió…

-¿Quién es?-respondió vincent.

-soy yo, Alice, vincent tienes que decirme como esta elliot- los nervios me mataban, pensaba lo peor y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

-*suspiro*eres tu- dijo con frialdad- si no fuera porque le importas tanto a Gilbert no te diría nada…pero supongo que de una u otra forma esto te interesa.

-por favor, dime ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?- lo oí suspirar de nuevo y comencé a impacientarme, mi voz se quebraba de a poco pensando lo peor, primero Abyss y ahora Elliot ¿acaso era que yo atraía las desgracias?

-una cadena de alto nivel lo ataco, de momento está en cirugía, al parecer el daño que le causo fue muy grave, según dijo el médico si no entraba a cirugía pronto no se salvaría, no se terminología medica, yo estudio derecho, pero creo que trauma craneoencefálico* es grave, además de que la pérdida de sangre fue mucha y la sangre de elliot es muy escasa de momento estamos preocupados por eso…ni gil ni yo tenemos esa sangre, tampoco madre ni padre- era lo peor que me podrían haber dicho rompí en llanto ante la idea de perder a elliot, trate de calmarme y le pregunte a vincent si había algo que podía hacer.

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer?-pregunte con la voz quebrada, sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, sentí que el mundo se iba de mí, de nuevo la oscuridad me rodeaba.

-nada- dijo vincent en un tono frió- a menos de que tu tipo de sangre sea AB+* y eso lo dudo- espeto con ira.

-¿AB positivo dices? E…e…esa es mi sangre, mi sangre es AB positivo- recobre las fuerzas, si había algo que podía hacer, mi sangre era rara y muy difícil de conseguir y elliot tenía esa sangre, yo podía ayudarlo, sentí un pequeño alivio.

-estas…estas de broma ¿verdad?- respondió vincent incrédulo.

-NO IDIOTA, jamás jugaría con la vida de elliot, esa es mi sangre puedo ayudar dime ¿Dónde está?-me seque las lágrimas y de nuevo me aliste a salir.

-en el hospital de pandora- dijo el aun sin creérselas.

-¿Dónde queda eso?- pregunte

-bueno…no te sé explicar…pero puedo recogerte, ¿Dónde estás?- al parecer ya se había calmado.

-en mi casa- mejor dicho la de leo- encontrémonos en a estación del tren en 10 minutos ¿vale?

-de acuerdo, espérame allí, no quisiera dejar a mi nii-san solo pero no tengo opción.

-¿estas con Gilbert?- pregunte y el suspiro con molestia.

-si- respondió.

-¿Cómo está?- lo oí gruñir.

-Mal- espeto y luego colgó.

Me dirigí hacia la estación de metro, el paraguas que tome no sirvió contra la implacable lluvia, me empape por completo, pero no me importo lo único que me importaba era llegar con elliot lo más pronto posible, pasados unos minutos llego vincent en su imponente camioneta blanca, estaciono a mi lado y sin bajarse abrió la puerta.

-sube rápido- dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-vale- dije sin retarlo, necesitaba llegar con elliot, no iba a perderle, a él no, y también deseaba ver Gilbert no me imaginaba la angustia que sentía el en esos momentos, era obvio que el adoraba a elliot, a pesar de todo.

Después de unos minutos llegamos, cuando entramos en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos pude divisar a Gilbert tomándose la cabeza con fuerza, esta encorvado en una silla, distante, solo y con visible desesperación, vincent me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta el, este levanto un poco la mirada al principio parecía que estuviera en una especie de shock, luego reacciono y se alteró.

-que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con aparente ira.

-puedo ayudar- explique.

-¿Cómo?-dijo dudoso.

-tiene la misma sangre que elliot- contesto vincent.

-tu…no puede ser- dijo en un susurro.

-sí, mi tipo de sangre es AB+, puedo ayudarle- mi voz era suplicante sentía que cada minuto que perdíamos le quitaba la vida a elliot.

-esta…está bien, iré por el doctor- Gilbert se dirigió hacia la recepción pero antes de eso volteo hacia mí.

-gracias Alice- dijo y luego se fue, esas palabras me sorprendieron.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba lista, me habían preparado para donar, llene los papeles y el doctor dijo que en verdad era un milagro, la cirugía demoraría aun, y que en ese tiempo me extraerían la sangre necesaria para ayudar a elliot, el doctor me dijo que me estuviera calmada, una enfermera me vería cada diez minutos para que todo estuviera bien, Gilbert y vincent se quedaron a mi lado y el doctor también les dijo que les estaría informando del estado de elliot mínimo cada veinte minutos.

Estaba relajada siempre le había temido a la agujas pero esta vez me sentí segura, Gilbert seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza y vincent trataba de animar a su hermano.

-nii-san, todo saldrá bien ¿vale? Elliot es un niño muy fuerte, recuerdas que el casi nunca se enfermaba y tampoco lloraba cuando se caía y raspaba sus rodillas, el saldrá de esto- comento vincent tratando de que su hermano no perdiera las esperanzas, a pesar de que él también se sentía angustiado.

-es diferente- contesto Gilbert sin mirarlo- esta vez… esta vez… fue mi culpa- dijo y por primera vez vi a Gilbert llorar, tenía la cabeza baja, y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta el piso, me partía el alma verlo así.

-no es tu culpa nii-san, fue esa maldita cadena- dijo vincent.

-no, es mi culpa, es porque lo traje, si él hubiera permanecido alejado de mi esto no hubiera pasado- dijo Gilbert con desesperación.

-¿a qué se refieren?- los interrumpí.

-eso no te incumbe-espeto vincent

-pero…yo-dude un momento porque Gilbert me miraba de manera asesina-lo siento, pero quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

-está bien-dijo Gilbert relajando la mirada.

-Nii-san… no tienes que…-Gilbert lo miro como diciéndole: "vete de aquí".

Vincent se levantó y se fue aunque no sin antes mirarme como un asesino en serie.

-*suspiro*-Gilbert me miro un instante dudoso, luego se relajó un poco y yo tiernamente con el brazo del cual no me estaban sacando sangre le limpie los restos de las lágrimas que corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, Gilbert se sonrojo levemente ante mi gesto, pero luego tomo mi mano y la beso, su mirada estaba tranquila, al parecer le gustaba que yo estuviera allí en ese momento.

-gracias Alice, sin ti no sé qué hubiéramos hecho-parecía sincero en sus palabras así que le sonreí.

-yo solo espero que elliot esté bien- dije

-igual yo, esto es mi culpa- repitió lo mismo ¿Por qué cree eso?

-dime que es lo que pasa-suplique.

-¿recuerdas la cadena de la que te hablamos?- pregunto tomándome de la mano, como si eso le relajara.

-si-contesté

-bueno, esa cadena fue la que ataco a elliot hoy, le llamamos en pandora "la cazadora de cabezas" porque esa cadena o mejor dicho el contratista de esa cadena se dedicó a "cazar" a nuestra familia, primero fue uno de nuestros tíos mientras estábamos en una fiesta-cerro los ojos y luego suspiro- veraz todo comenzó cuando yo obtuve a raven, raven es una cadena poderosa en forma de cuervo gigante, es la cadena que representa a mi familia, sin embargo ninguno de mis hermanos mayores fue aceptado por ella para hacer contracto solo yo, cuando la obtuve fue que todo comenzó, primero fue mi tío, luego mis hermanos Freud y Ernets, mientras estábamos en una reunión familiar, ellos fueron asesinados, por poco elliot también es atacado allí y a mí me envenenaron de milagro sobreviví gracias a vincent, a todos les cortaron la cabeza, de ahí su nombre, luego en el cumpleaños de mi madre elliot peleo con Vanessa nuestra hermana mayor después de que se separaran ella fue encontrada en las mismas condiciones, sin cabeza un corte limpio que solo pudo hacer una cadena.

-y ¿Qué tienes que ver tu allí?- el me miro y apretó más mi mano.

-después del ataque de Vanesa me di cuenta, mientras yo estuviera cerca de mis hermanos ellos corrían peligro, a quien estaban cazando era a mí, buscan a raven de eso no hay duda, por ello me aleje de vincent y elliot, gracias a ello los ataques pararon, tiempo después me intentaron atacar pero como te digo raven es fuerte y me salve, cuando vincent se enteró se vino a vivir con migo, en fin vincent también es un baskerville de sangre así que no me preocupe, pero madre y padre decidieron que era mejor que elliot viviera con nosotros, a pesar de que elliot me sigue odiando porque cree que hui de la "cazadora de cabezas" y lo he vuelto a comprobar mientras él y vincent estén a mi lado corren peligro y ahora que lo pienso puede que tu igual…- su mirada expreso una gran preocupación, me beso de nuevo la mano y se recostó en mi hombro, no lo detuve sabía que él estaba buscando algo en que confiar.

-no me pasara nada, además elliot no te odia, saldrá de esto- le regale una sonrisa que parecio animarlo- ¿Por qué elliot no habrá utilizado su cadena?

-el… no la controla, la detesta, elliot odia las cadenas para el solo son monstros que no deberían ser usados por las personas, solo tiene el contracto porque padre lo obligo, además esa cadena es tan inestable que en cualquier momento lo atacaría a el- dijo Gilbert recostándose ahora en mi regazo, esta vez sí me sonroje pero no lo quite solo le empecé a acariciar el cabello, parecía gustarle.

Después de un rato vino el médico y dijo que la cirugía de elliot se tardaría más pero que iba muy bien y más ahora que tenían la sangre adecuada, la enferma cambio la bolsa y me volvió a chuzar pero ahora en otro brazo la sangre salió, y me dijo que con este último sería más que suficiente, así que esperamos lo mejor, vincent volvió con su mirada asesina pero al ver que Gilbert había dejado de llorar y ahora se limitaba a descansar en mi regazo pareció relajarse, pasamos una hora así, elliot salió dela cirugía que pareció un éxito, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que despertara , después de sacarme tanta sangre tuve que comer algo, vincent me trajo algo, y luego le dijo a Gilbert que debían descansar pero este se negó a irse y le dijo que se fuera él y que de paso hablara y tranquilizara a sus padres, que estaban de viaje, este acepto y se fue.

-deberías irte, es tarde-me dijo.

-no hasta que elliot despierte y yo sepa que va estar bien- le contesté.

-maldita coneja- dijo con simpatía- y ese tal leo que, ¿no se preocupara por ti?

-ya lo he llamado, me dijo que está bien.

-ya veo.

-me quedare contigo, aunque te ves fatal, deberías dormir un poco- le dije, la verdad el parecía una especie de zombie, ojeras, piel pálida, daba miedo.

-jajaja y ¿Dónde piensas que dormiré?-dijo divertido.

-pues…no se…pareces cómodo- dije refiriéndome a como seguía recostado en mi regazo.

-entonces… ¿me puedo dormir?- parecía más una súplica que una pregunta.

-si quieres- comencé a acariciarle sus negros y rizados cabellos.

-gracias Alice, por todo, por estar aquí- dijo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

-se los dije los quiero a ambos, aunque ya sé que está mal- mis sentimientos siguen cruzados entre él y Elliot, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

-no está mal, nosotros te confundimos- dijo sin abrir sus ojos, se ve adorable- me gustas alice, desde que te vi, no sé realmente por qué pero es como si me hubieras hechizado.

-yo…- no me dejo terminar se levantó de golpe y me planto un beso y esta vez yo le correspondí no supe bien por qué pero quería besarlo el problema es que tan bien quería besar a elliot, me siento como Alison, es decir como una perra.

-esto no está bien- dije cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.

-lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, Alice te amo- sus ojos dorados me congelaron y la palabra "te amo" me genero terror.

-lo siento…yo…- esto no está bien, elliot esta halla entre la vida y la muerte y Gilbert y yo estamos besándonos, qué bonito, me odio a mí misma.

-lo se… perdona, tu decidirás a quien quieres y alice no importa a quien escojas es tu decisión, no te odiare y elliot tampoco.

-gracias- cuando hable entro el médico y parecía de buen humor.

-buenas noticas- dijo el doctor- despertó, parece que se recupera, gracias a la señorita, señor tiene un hermano muy fuerte he visto jóvenes morir en el quirófano, este es un chico muy fuerte en verdad.

-lo sé- contesto Gilbert con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad escapándose de sus dorados ojos - ¿puedo verlo?

-aun no, pero dentro de poco, el cirujano está mirando los resultados de la operación, así que podrá hacerlo más tarde- dijo el doctor amablemente.

-gracias- dijo Gilbert y luego me abrazo, yo también me puse a llorar, elliot estaba bien gracias a Dios, elliot está bien.

-me alegra tanto-le dije

\- y a mí- me soltó y me seco las lágrimas.

-llamare a vincent- dijo tomando su celular.

-vale- le dije, él se fue y yo me senté de nuevo aun me sentía un poco mareada por la sangre y toda esa alegría que sentía.

Después de un rato, el doctor nos dejos pasar.

Elliot estaba consiente aunque un poco perdido, miro a Gilbert, que entro primero que yo y se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto débilmente

-ya está bien elly, todo va estar bien- le dijo Gilbert acariciándole suavemente los rubios cabellos.

-no me digas así, idiota- le sonrió y Gilbert a él.

-me alegra que se lleven así- comente y la mirada de elliot se centró en mí.

-¿Alice?-pregunto

-ella fue de gran ayuda, ella dono tu sangre- le explico Gilbert, elliot lo miro confuso.

-hermano… ¿Qué me paso? No recuerdo nada, solo que estaba con mis amigos- elliot parecía un niño perdido.

-después te lo diré, descansa, hermanito- le dijo Gilbert y elliot asintió.

-gracias, supongo-me dijo y luego se quedó dormido, el doctor entro y nos explicó que era normal, que antes había despertado muy rápido, Así que salimos.

-Alice, te llevare a casa, ¿vale?- me sentía cansada así que acepte.

Pero antes le pedí ir al baño, pero en realidad me escabullí, hasta el cuarto donde estaba elliot, había algo que sentía que debía hacer o moriría, entre, elliot estaba dormido, se veía muy dulce, le acaricie el rostro y me acerque lentamente y luego atrevidamente lo bese, y le susurre:

-"estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, creí que te perdía"

En eso elliot despertó sin previo aviso, me asuste y me aleje este me miro un momento.

-Alice…tu-empezó a tocarse los labios, maldición.

-yo…es que de verdad sentí que te perdía- confesé, no tenía sentido inventar excusas, me acerque de nuevo y lo bese, él se sorprendió pero no se negó, me correspondió y tuvimos que separarnos para buscar aire.

-Alice- susurro- eso fue lindo, ¿lo repetirías cuando este mejor?- asentí y luego Salí del cuarto, fui hasta Gilbert como si nada este me abrazo y me llevo hasta su auto y allí estaba yo deseando volver a besar a ambos chicos… soy de lo peor, definitivamente esta no soy yo, me siento mal, quiero llorar, malditos sentimientos.

-aquí estamos- dijo Gilbert, en ese momento las lágrimas escaparon de mi sin control.

-soy de lo peor, les hago daño a los dos- dije entre sollozos, Gilbert me abrazo y me seco las lágrimas.

-coneja, no te digas eso, no importa a quien elijas, ambos te amamos, eso no cambiara, sé que tu corazón sabrá escoger- me dijo.

-pero yo…soy la mismísima discordia, les he hecho daño-prácticamente grite- no me merezco a ninguno.

-así es Alice tu creaste esta discordia entre hermanos, pero si no fuera por eso, si no fuera por ti, por esa tentación que eres, elliot y yo jamás nos hubieras conectado de nuevo, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-prometo que dejare de hacerles daño-dije.

-lo sé, solo escucha con atención a tu corazón mi hermosa coneja- y me beso, Salí del auto y cuando abrí la puerta leo parecía estar esperándome.

-Leo…yo- me interrumpió

-yo te ayudare…

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes

aclaraciones:

*trauma craneoencefalico: es una leccion en el cerebro que se da por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es muy peligrosa y la gente que la sufre puede morir facilmente, o no volver a moverse o hablar, es comun en accidentes de transito.

*AB(+)positivo: es el tipo de sangre mas escaso en el mundo, la mas rara.

esto esta por terminar, nos vemos...


	16. Chapter 16

hola perdon por no actualizar, pero la universidad esta primero, gracias por sus comentarios, esto ya se acabo practicamente el proximo capitulo GRAN FINAL, gracias por seguir la historia

¿díganme que les pareció?

ya saben que pueden protestar si algo no va ahí se que los personajes están un poco fuera de personalidad pero ya saben que esto no va mu apegado al manga, que por cierto no quiero que acabe jamas.

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 16

* * *

-LEO…yo-me interrumpió

-yo te ayudare…- dijo acercándose a mí, me abrazo, me sorprendió, no entendía que se refería con ayudarme.

-leo… ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte, el me soltó y me miro con cierta tristeza en esas constelaciones* que tenía por ojos.

-aunque no lo creas mi cadena tiene una habilidad muy especial, es capaz de revelar el corazón de las personas, Alice, quiero utilizar ese poder contigo porque ya no tolero que sigas llorando por ellos, desde que los conociste solo te he visto llorar, llegaste a mi llorando ¿recuerdas?, ella no querría esto, era su deseo verte feliz, eso fue lo que me dijo- después de decir eso detrás suyo apareció, imponente, terrorífico y majestuoso a la vez, la gran cadena de la familia baskerville el jabberwocky.

-Abyss- mencione su nombre en un susurro, me acerqué a leo y lo abrace en ese instante apareció frente a nosotros aquel poseedor de aquellos comprensivos, tiernos y protectores ojos esmeralda, con una sonrisa me tendió su mano, fui hasta el, hasta que chico de rubios cabellos que un día aprecio en mi vida y se convirtió en parte de mi ser, se convirtió en mi ángel guardián, tome su mano, este me jalo y me abrazo.

-Alice, no deseo verte llorar más, te he dicho que destruiré todo lo que te haga daño, porque para mí no existe nada más importante que la sonrisa de Alice-me miro con melancolía-te amo Alice, por eso deseo verte feliz y si es uno de ellos el que se encargara de hacerte feliz, es mi deber ayudarte a elegir cual, no deseo que sufras o te equivoques por eso le daré el poder suficiente a leo para que utilice el jabberwocky contigo.

-pero Oz-dije con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, simplemente me sonrió.

-si lo hago no nos veremos en un tiempo de esta forma, solo me veras como el gran conejo negro que en realidad soy, pero es por tu felicidad que lo hago, así que no me duele, lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto secándome delicadamente las lágrimas.

-vale- pronuncie, mire a leo, este asintió.

-el jabberwocky te llevara en un viaje por tu corazón, por tus recuerdos, por los sentimientos que sentiste en cada uno de ellos, te llevara a aquellos momentos en donde estuviste con ellos, dependerá de ti, de que sepas leer bien tus sentimientos y de que sepas que es lo que buscas, en este viaje te conocerás a ti misma y así sabrás cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos.- después de explicarme eso, leo hizo un gesto hacia Oz y el jabberwocky, en un momento sentí que toda la energía del jabberwocky recorría mi cuerpo como si hubiere hecho un contrato con él, en un segundo está sumergida en un mar de imágenes que solo yo podía ver, era pedazos de mis recuerdos y cada vez que veía un sentimiento aparecía en mi pecho, como si estuviese viviendo ese momento de nuevo.

Llegue a mi destino, el día en que conocí a los hermanos nightray, me veo en frente de vincent Gilbert, siento la ira que tenía aquel día, más adelante me encuentro con elliot y de nuevo mis sentimientos me atacan, luego me veo en esa semana que pase con ellos, las tardes conversando con elliot sobre música, tocando guitarra, esas sonrisas que me brindaban, como me hacia reír y me reñía a mismo tiempo, lo infantil que se veía a veces, me siento extasiada, en esos momentos con el solo hay felicidad, pero luego llego al momento en el que Gilbert me hizo sonrojar por primera vez, cuando entra a mi cuarto y me pregunta por elliot, cuando le veo de manera atrevida y ese sentimiento de calor regresa a mi nuevamente, es ahí cuando empiezo a creer que lo que siento por elliot es amor y lo que siento por Gilbert el simple deseo, llego hasta donde elliot me trata mal por meterme en la pelea, luego cuando me voy y el intenta detenerme, me convenzo más de que elliot es al que amo, pero llego a la escena con vincent ensangrentado, y me sineto tan confundida cuando veo que el único que me consuela es Gilbert, cuando ese sentimiento de protección regresa a mí, me confundo de nuevo, después llega la declaración de elliot frente al piano, y así avanza hasta la noche en el bar con Gilbert, vuelvo a creer que es deseo, por lo que paso aquel día, sus besos vuelven a estremecerme, y mientras todo avanza, la muerte de abyss, el como el me abrazo en ese momento en que perdí mi mundo, cuando me dio su gabardina, en lo feliz que me sentí de tenerla puesta por que me daba protección, y luego recuerdo mis sentimientos al oír que elliot había sido herido, y llego a una conclusión.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta leo mientras me sostiene contra su pecho.

-si…eso creo- dije tratando de ponerme en pié.

-¿segura? ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó

-bien, ya se lo que en verdad siento.- le dije

\- y… ¿Quién es?- pregunto, le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla, leo se puso rojo.

-pronto lo sabrás, gracias leo, por todo, por dejarme vivir aquí, por hacer feliz a Abyss, por estar a mi lado, y por esto, de verdad gracias- el me miro extrañado y aun sonrojado.

-de…de nada, somos familia y amigos, no te preocupes- dijo y me ayudo a poner de pié.

-eres el mejor- le dije y pálido chico de 16 se puso del color de la sangre.

Ala mañana siguiente le marque a Sharon.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿elliot está bien?- ella era bastante ansiosa.

-si está bien, gracias a Dios, Sharon necesito un favor.

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto ahora no ansiosa sino curiosa.

-que me pongas… ¿cómo se dice?... Ah sí, bonita- le dije esta soltó un grito.

-para…para… ¿para qué?- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-me voy a declarar al chico que me gusta- le dije con tranquilidad, aunque la verdad no me sentía así.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito.

-sí, me he decido por uno de los hermanos- le conteste.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- dijo con alegría, estaba segura de que ella estaba dando brinquitos de felicidad.

-ya lo veras- dije- por ahora ponme guapa, no como tu…ya sabes tan "pastelito", sino a mi estilo, ya sabes.

-vale-dijo con duda- pero… ¿Cómo vas a rechazar al otro?

-ellos prometieron no odiarme, me encontrare con ellos en el hospital por que elliot sigue hospitalizado, allí seré sincera con ambos.

-vale- dijo-te veo dentro de una hora te pondré más hermosa que megan fox* ya verás- colgó.

Está exagerando, en fin, llame a Gilbert.

-hola, ¿Alice?-dijo el con pereza.

-te acabas de levantar ¿verdad?- dije con diversión, son las nueve es inusual que él duerma más de las ocho supongo que fue por todo el estrés de ayer.

\- emmm… si, ¿Cómo estás?- cambio de tema.

-bien- contesté- Gilbert sobre lo que hablamos anoche, creo que ya sé cómo contestarles adecuadamente a los dos.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido.

-al fin he aclarado mis sentimientos, me gustaría hacérselos saber, como se debe, ya sabes, no quiero que ninguno de me odie así que seré sincera con los dos.- le conteste.

-no te odiaremos, ya te lo dije, me parece lo mejor a mí también, es lo justo, ¿nos vemos en el hospital?- dijo.

-sí, estaré allí a eso de las dos de la tarde, ¿vale?, espérame en el cuarto de elliot.- ordene.

-si…si quieres- contesto.

-nos vemos allí.

Después de eso me arregle y me fui a mi encuentro con Sharon.

-no me lo creo aun- dijo en cuanto me vio.

-ya se, ya sé, pero ayer pasaron muchas cosas, y me decidí que no les seguiría haciendo daño a los dos ni a mí misma- le dije con una sonrisa.

-y bueno, ya dime ¿Quién es el elegido?- me tomo de la manos suplicando por una respuesta.

-Sharon, no te lo diré, no hasta que ellos lo sepan- ella me soltó e hizo uno de sus típicos pucheros.

-eso no es de amigas- espeto.

-solo ayúdame a verme…presentable- decidí que si me iba a declarar formalmente al menos debía lucir bien y mis converse gastadas, mis jeans rotos y mi camiseta de Guns N' Roses, no me iban hacer ver atractiva.

-te pondré preciosa, a tu estilo pero hermosa, más que Megan fox*-dijo con orgullo jactándose de su don para la moda.

-de nuevo con Megan fox, no exageres- reí y ella me sonrío, ¿Qué haría yo sin Sharon?

-vale, vamos- después de casi dos horas en las tiendas rockeras* y victorianas* del centro comercial de la ciudad, Sharon al fin consiguió ponerme elegante, es más hasta yo me sorprendí con el cambio, en una de las tiendas victorianas encontró un vestido tipo lolita color negro con detalles rojos a la rodilla, esto más unas mayas negras y unas botas de tacón con algunos taches negras y el cabello con unos sutiles rizos, perecía una muñeca, me quede un momento frente al espejo tratando de aceptar que esa que estaba allí era yo hasta que mi móvil sonó, maldición es hora debo ir con ellos.

-Alice, ya te estamos esperando se lo comenté a Elliot, y está bastante ansioso o mejor dicho está nervioso y si te soy sincero yo igual- la voz de Gilbert se escuchaba temblorosa, será que esta apenado por decir que estaba nervioso.

-voy…en camino… yo también me siento rara… ¿sabes?... nunca creí que esto terminaría así-le dije este rió.

-ni yo, a pesar de que desde el momento en que te vi me quede hechizado, Alice recuerdo que te enojaste por cómo te miraba, no era por que eras rara, era porque te veías diferente, hermosa, fuerte… eras única- esas palabras me quitaron el aire, me puse roja, mientras me despedía de Sharon e iba camino al hospital de pandora, ya sé dónde quedaba, más arriba de Latowiged high.

-no… digas eso, idiota, nos vemos halla- con mis mejillas quemando, colgué y estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino.

Llegue hasta la entrada de la habitación de elliot, me prepare mentalmente para lo que iba hacer, abrí la puerta elliot y Gilbert estaban conversando, cuando me vieron en la puerta ambos abrieron sus ojos como plato y al instante se pusieron más rojo que un tomate, supongo fue por mi cambio de look, pero lo ignore, les salude y estos me devolvieron el saludo.

-Alice, estas…- elliot me miraba y trago saliva para terminar la frase- estas hermosa- dijo con su cara totalmente roja.

-gracias- dije con un mis mejillas quemando.

-elliot tiene razón te ves preciosa- dijo Gilbert- se puede saber el motivo, coneja

-es… que…tenía que estar a su altura hoy- ellos se miraron y luego a mí.

-a… ¿a nuestra altura?- preguntaron al unísono.

-sí, es que ustedes siempre son muy elegantes y… se visten muy… se ven…- empecé a tartamudear pero recobre el control de mí, con las mejillas rojas tome aire y al fin se los dije- ustedes siempre se ven muy guapos, quería que…me vieran guapa…un día.

-Alice tu…-comenzó elliot pero fue interrumpido.

-Jajaja- rio Gilbert- coneja estúpida, tu no lo has entendido ¿verdad? Para nosotros tú siempre estas hermosa.

-eso es cierto, Alice no necesitas cambiar, aunque te ves muy, muy hermosa- dijo elliot y me invito a sentarme en la cama al lado de Gilbert.

-idiotas- susurre con las mejillas quemándome.

-y bueno, ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos?- elliot fue directo al punto, Gilbert solo miraba mi vestido como si deseara quitármelo.

-ayer hice algo muy malo, me sentí horrible- dije con sinceridad- desde hace tiempo, desde que ambos me dijeron sus sentimientos…yo he estado jugando con ambos, por así decirlo, fui incapaz de descifrar mis sentimientos y fui una cobarde al creer que podría seguir con ambos por siempre- estaba al borde las lágrimas cuando sentí que ambos me tomaban de las manos.

-no tienes por qué decir eso, fuimos nosotros quienes te confundimos, está bien sentimos celos, nos sentimos heridos, pero era nuestra culpa por comenzar esto, tú no te acercaste a nosotros con esa intención, eso lo sabemos- dijo elliot

-es cierto, ya te lo he dicho coneja, no te odiaremos, en lo personal yo te debo algo-comento Gilbert.

-lo lamento, yo no deseaba hacerles daño, ayer me di cuenta de que esto no podía seguir así les estaba haciendo daño y me lo estaba haciendo a mí misma, es por eso que al fin tuve el valor de organizar mis sentimientos- con la ayuda de leo y oz- al principio me fue muy difícil saber que sentía hacia cada uno, esta es la primera vez que me enamoro, pero ahora estoy segura de a quien realmente amo.

-bueno, eso me alegra- dijo Gilbert.

-y… ¿Quién es?- ambos soltaron mi mano y me miraron serios.

-antes de eso, elliot gracias por todo, por las tardes con la guitarra, me divertí muchísimo jamás creí conocerte de esa manera, para mí siempre fuiste el príncipe engreído que todos idolatraban.- dijo con una sonrisa, elliot rio.

-qué lindo- dijo divertido- al menos ya no me dices "princeso"

-jajaja, solo quería molestarte ates, lo siento- le dije.

-Gilbert, eres de lo peor, me pones apodos raros y me molestas, pero estuviste ahí para mí, fue divertido llamarte "cabeza de algas"- este me miro con esa sonrisa juguetona que tanto lo caracterizaba

-maldita coneja- dijo entre risas- no me digas así ¿Qué parte de mi cabeza parece un alga?

-toda- contesto elliot divertido.

-tú no te metas, mocoso- respondió fingiendo estar molesto.

-jajajajaja- reí- amo verlos pelear de manera tan infantil, ustedes sí que se quieren- se pusieron rojos y desviaron la mirada.

-en fin, gracias por todo, a ambos, con todo eso que pase con ustedes llegue a una conclusión, la persona de la que estoy enamorada es…

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes

aclaraciones:

*megan fox: actriz famosa, bastante linda.

PROXIMO CAPITULO EL FINAL

¿A QUIEN ESCOGERA ALICE?


	17. Chapter 17

llegamos al final de esta historia, agradezco a quienes la siguieron a cada capitulo y agradezco sus comentarios,

en cuanto a un final alternativo lo pensare, me parecería interesante hacerlo, espero y este final que planee le guste.

hay un poco de contenido HOT, así que cuidado ¿vale?

debo aclarar, en este mundo no hay mucha relación con la historia original es por eso que algunos personajes tienen relaciones diferentes y unos están vivos, ademas de que se desarrolla en una época moderna.

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA (ya asesina en serie) JUN MOCHIZUKI-SAMA

AHORA SI A LEER!

* * *

CAPITULO 17

* * *

EL FINAL

-en fin, gracias por todo, a ambos, con todo eso que pase con ustedes llegue a una conclusión, la persona de la que estoy enamorada es…-me puse roja mire a ambos y ellos me miraban curiosos, demonios no creí que declarármele a alguien sería tan vergonzoso, tome aire y trate de relajarme.

-después de todo lo que paso, con Abyss y eso, me di cuenta que desde el principio hubo una persona que siempre estuvo ahí, cuando tuve miedo y cuando me sentí perdida, me sostuvo en sus manos y…y… y me hizo sentir… protegida, me dio tranquilidad y me animo cuando estaba mal y esa persona es…-lo mire este ladeo su cabeza con confusión, salté un suspiro y baje mi mirada no quería chocar con esos ojos tan intimidantes, mis mejillas quemaban, tome aire de nuevo y al fin lo dije- ESA PERSONA ERES TU GILBERT-dije con las mejillas tan rojas como la sangre sin mirarlo me decidí a confesarme debidamente, que horror, parecía una niña pequeña y es que ante el yo lo era él tenía veinticuatro y yo solo diecisiete , pero no me importo tenía que decírselo aunque se riera de mí.

-Gil…Gilbert tu…tú me… gustas- el silencio que vino después de mis palabras me aterro, acaso estuvo mal decírselo o ¿Qué?, levante la mirada y lo vi rojo como un tomate, allí choco la mirada con la mira y esos ojos dorados me derretían.

-y…y tú a mí coneja- dijo sin que su sonrojo bajara.

-y yo vuelvo a preguntar ¿les molesto?- dijo elliot desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, en ese instante ambos dejamos de mirarnos y yo sentí que le había vuelto a ser daño a elliot.

-elliot… yo lo lamento… no era- trate de hablar pero el volteo a mirarme y me interrumpió.

-no te disculpes, ya lo sabía- dijo con una triste y pequeña sonrisa- gracias por ser sincera con migo, espero que sean muy felices.

-elliot-susurro Gilbert.

-ganaste, lo admito, pero con forme la hagas llorar, créeme que B-RABBIT no será el único que vaya a asesinarte- elliot le regalo una sonrisa juguetona a Gilbert este se puso rojo de nuevo y le sonrió.

\- y ahí están de nuevo ustedes sí que tienen una forma extraña de demostrarse cuanto se quieren- dije con timidez, ellos rieron.

-largo de aquí- dijo elliot acomodándose en la cama.

-¿y eso por qué?- pregunto Gilbert confundido y yo también estaba igual.

-¿recuerdas el calmante que me habían dado antes de que Alice llegara?- pregunto elliot.

-eh… si… morfina*, creo- contesto Gilbert.

-pues está haciendo efecto- dijo elliot y sus parpados aparecían pesados, empezó a entre cerrar sus ojos, se veía tan tierno que hasta Gilbert sonrió por esa infantil escena de su hermano.

-vale, te dejaremos descansar, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Gilbert.

-si…tráeme mi nintendo portable*, cuando vuelvas, no saldré de aquí hasta…-no pudo terminar antes de darnos cuenta estaba dormido, jajaja que lindo.

-le traeré sus juegos de vídeo en la noche, ven salgamos, hay que dejarlo descasar- Gilbert me tomo de la mano y salimos de la habitación, llegamos a estacionamiento del hospital.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte cuando él me abría la puerta de su auto.

-ya que estas tan guapa, tú y yo tendremos una cita- dijo con tono juguetón, mis mejillas quemaron.

-perdona, ¿Quién te crees cabeza de algas?- dije en tono bromista, mis sonrisa bobalicona me delataba el me vio serio un momento, luego me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia él, puso su mano en mi espalda, asegurándose de que no escapara y borro mi sonrisa con un lento y apasionado beso, le correspondí gustosa y tuvimos que se pararnos por la falta de aire.

-¿quieres salir con migo?- pregunto

-depende- le dije

-¿depende de qué?- dijo divertido

-de cuantos besos de estos me vas a dar-él se mordió el labio, y esa sonrisa juguetona apareció.

-puedo darte más que besos, coneja, eres mía- me beso de nuevo, más intenso y tal come en el bar su boca se dirigió hacia otra parte, hacia mi cuello, unos cuantos besos bastaron para encenderme, lo aleje por miedo de que alguien nos viera en el estacionamiento, subimos al auto y salimos de allí, media hora después estábamos en el mismo bar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, pasamos la tarde charlando, comiendo y sobre todo besándonos en aquellas alejadas mesas del segundo piso.

-es tarde- comente

-¿te vas?- dijo con disgusto.

-si… bueno ya es de noche- le dije.

-quédate conmigo esta noche- dijo en tono suplicante.

-¿en dónde?- pregunte

-en mi casa, vincent no está y elliot ya no puede recibir visitas hoy, estaremos solos, quiero pasar la noche contigo- yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería con eso, me puse roja un momento, ¿pasar la noche con él? ¿Podría hacer eso?

-no lo sé- le conteste.

-no va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase, Alice, no soy un lobo en busca de mujeres, puedes estar tranquila conmigo- dijo en tono serio.

-vale- le dije- le tengo que avisar a leo, aunque no sé cómo se tomara eso de que pase la noche fuera de casa.

-de acuerdo, le hablare a elliot para ver si está bien que le lleve lo que pidió mañana- se levantó y tomo su teléfono, yo marque de inmediato a leo, espero que no se enoje.

-leo… soy yo Alice- dije cuando el contesto.

-sí, dime- dijo con aparente pereza en la voz.

-me quedare… en casa de Gilbert…yo…- el casi grito al escucharme.

-así que ese gano, ya veo, no tienes que pedir permiso pero ten cuidado de quedarte a solas con ese cuervo, no me gusta esa idea- lo sabía está enojado

-leo no va pasar nada malo ¿bueno?- mentí.

-como digas, hasta mañana- dijo con fastidio.

Después de colgar Gilbert llego y me tendió la mano indicando que nos fuéramos, condujo en silencio, yo solo podía estar nerviosa, pasar la noche con él, Dios que cosas estoy pensando.

-¿quieres algo de comer?- pregunto mientras subía el ascensor, habíamos comido algo en el bar, pero fue en la tarde y la verdad si tenía hambre, como mucho y no engordo es por eso que Sharon me envidia.

-bueno si- le dije

-vale, te cocinara algo- dijo en eso se abrió en ascensor.

-¿sabes cocinar?- le pregunte

-sí, aunque no lo creas me considero un buen cocinero- dijo con orgullo.

-ya quiero ver eso- el sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Después de unos quince minutos estaba cenando una deliciosa carne a la planche con arroz al curri* y ensalada cesar*, estaba extasiada sí que era buen cocinero.

-esta delicioso- dije con simpatía.

-te lo dije coneja- dijo con superioridad.

Conversamos y reímos un rato, eran cerca de las diez, cuando él se levantó.

-¿quieres ver una película?- pregunto.

-claro, ¿qué géneros tienes?- amo las películas, soy una cinéfila*

-varias…esto… drama, comedia, misterio, que es de mis géneros favoritos y terror que también me gustan- dijo enseñándome varios CD.

-mmm… terror o misterio definitivamente, déjame ver- tome las películas y escogí una de terror asiática se llama "la maldición 3* me habían dicho que daba miedo y quería poner a Gilbert a prueba jejeje.

-la vemos aquí en la sala… o si quieres estar más cómoda en mi habitación, tú dirás-el miraba la imagen de la película con terror sabía que le daría miedo jajaja

-en tu habitación está bien, así no lloraras de miedo- le dije con sarcasmo.

-no tengo miedo ¡estúpida coneja!- si claro, y por eso esa cara de espanto.

-ya vamos, tonto- nos dirigimos a la habitación, y nos acostamos, estábamos bastante cómodos la verdad, aunque la película daba bastante miedo él no se alteró tanto en especial por que se pasó la mayor parte besándome y acariciándome el cabello, la película iba a la mitad cuando todo comenzó, sin saber cómo los besos se profundizaron, después las caricias entre ambos fueron más y más atrevidas, yo ya sabía para donde iba todo eso y sin embargo no me resistí, no quería parar, porque si bien sentía amor por Gilbert también sentía deseo, así que me deje llevar sin saber cómo la ropa empezó a desaparecer, mis vestido estaba casi por completo fuera de mi cuerpo, él no tenía camisa, al principio tuve miedo pero después recordé las palabras de abyss "es normal estar con la persona que uno ama", así que continuamos.

-¿estas segura de esto? Puedo parar si te da miedo- dijo Gilbert jadeando por la pasión de hace unos minutos.

-está bien, podemos continuar- le dije y me sonrió, me beso y esto no paro hasta la madrugada.

* * *

Ala mañana siguiente…

Mis parpados pesaban mucho, no quería despertarme, la verdad estaba bastante cómoda, algo suave me abrazaba y me hacía sentir muy relajada, el sol se colaba por las cortinas y me lastimaba los ojos así que me acurruque aún más en esa masa suave que me envolvía.

-buenas días conejita, ¿planeas dormir toda la mañana?- una voz me susurraba al oído, era suave y tierna, de repente volví a la realidad, era Gilbert, abrí mis ojos de golpe y me puse roja al recordar lo de anoche.

-¿estás bien?-dijo confundido, mis ojos buscaron su rostro y me choque con esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban, me miraban confundidos, de repente me relaje, sonreí y aparte la mirada, en eso vi su pecho desnudo sobre el cual yo estaba acurrucada, era perfecto, me sentí cómoda y lo abrace más fuerte ¿esto es lo que se siente despertarse con quien uno ama?, que hermoso, mire el cuarto, la ropa estaba tirada por todas partes, sus pantalones, su camisa, mi vestido, mis…bragas, OH por Dios, me apene más y él se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo así que me levanto el rostro.

-¿Por qué estás tan apenada?- pregunto juguetón

-por lo que paso tonto- dije

-no importa, deberías acostumbrarte- dijo besándome la mejilla.

-¿a…a que…te…refieres?-acaso ¿esto va a seguir así?

-bueno…tus padres siguen en deuda con los míos, y tú me has hechizado,entonces ¿por qué no arreglar todo?

-tus padres deshicieron el contracto ¿recuerdas?- acaso ¿quiere que siga de mucama?

-lo sé, me refiero a que como en un inicio no se cumplió el contracto esa es mi excusa perfecta para casarme contigo, diré que es en compensación del contrato no cumplido y ellos estarán dichosos, me refiero a tus padres, por supuesto, los míos estarían de fiesta con solo mencionarles la frase "me quiero casar" –explico.

-pero…pero… ¡¿casarnos?!- esta de broma ¿verdad?, me solté de él y me aleje un poco.

-eh…si, Alice quiero que seas mi prometida, obviamente no me casare contigo hasta que no hagas todo lo que deseas, estudiar, festejar, lo que quieras, lo que deseo es… que aunque no nos casemos hasta dentro de cinco o seis años, me prometas que me darás el honor de ser tu esposo- se puso sobre mí, me acaricio el rostro y su mirada era suplicante, estaba hablando en serio… ¿estoy preparada para un compromiso?

-¿Por qué quieres eso?- le pregunte

-por qué tengo miedo- susurro sin quitarse de encima, empezó de nuevo con las caricias y los besos, demonios esto me gusta.

-miedo… ¿miedo de que?- pregunte entre jadeos el sigue su camino de besos por mi cuello, eso no es justo.

-de que te vayas de mi lado y jamás vuelvas, pero si existe el compromiso sé que volverás- paro me miro a los ojos, sus palabras eran sinceras, la verdad yo también sentí miedo de perderle, y el compromiso no es tan malo ¿verdad? Es decir yo lo amo y el a mí.

-está bien, te prometo que seré tu esposa-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, me beso y así sellamos nuestro compromiso, he firmado un nuevo contracto y esta vez no es con una cadena, es con el hombre que amo.

* * *

Seis años después.

-Acepto- le oí decir.

-¿y tú Alice baskerville, aceptas a este hombre como esposo?- dijo el sacerdote.

-Acepto- dije con emoción.

-puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote, Gilbert me tomo en brazos y me beso, estaba tan feliz, después de todo era el día de mi boda.

-felicidades- gritaron todos los presentes, Sharon, mi dama de honor, no paraba de llorar mientras el payaso de break trataba de consolarla, mi madre gritaba eufórica y mi papa lloraba como en una telenovela, elliot, el padrino de bodas, trataba de consolar a vincent quien tampoco dejaba de llorar, leo se limitaba a aplaudir y a alejarse del tío oswald que tampoco paraba de llorar, que clase de ¿hombres hay en mi familia?, ojala Abyss pudiera ver esto le hubiera encantado, Gilbert me tomo la mano y me abrazo.

-Te amo coneja- me susurro al oído.

-Yo también Te amo, cabeza de algas.

-gracias a Dios por el día en que la discordia llego a la casa nightray- dijo y me volvió a besar.

**Fin!**

* * *

quejas, reclamos, sugerencias son bienvenidas, dejen reviwes

aclaraciones:

*morfina. droga para el dolor que te duerme

*arroz al curri: es un plato de india...creo

*ensalada cesar*:es una ensalada con carne de ternera y otras cosas, es italiana creo

GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y DÍGANME SI ALGO NO LES GUSTO O POR EL CONTRARIO SI LES GUSTO. ;)


End file.
